Uma Chance Para Recomeçar
by Danimel
Summary: Seria um homem cruel e amoral capaz de amar? Uma mulher que sempre seguiu suas próprias regras, teria coragem de se entregar ao amor? Ambos tem um passado em comum, que envolvem muitas mágoas, ressentimentos e dor. Seriam eles capazes de superarem esses obstáculos, a fim de deixarem o sentimento que surgirá entre os dois florescer? Lisa/Aizen - Byakuya/Orihime
1. Um encontro inusitado

_Olá meus amores!_

_Aqui estou eu com mais uma história, e com um casal, que até agora, é a primeira vez que os vejo como protagonistas de uma trama._

_Porque Aizen e Lisa? Lhes digo que é por causa da dualidade de sentimentos que ambos carregam, e pela história pregressa em comum. Creio que todos são capazes de sentir algo bom por alguém, como sei que qualquer pessoa é capaz de perdoar. Sendo assim, creio que esse casal funcionará bem mediante essa temática._

_É lógico que terão outros casais, até pq a trama é longa, e está praticamente toda escrita. Uns são bem conhecidos do público, outros são pura invencionice da minha caixola pensante, e espero de coração que vcs gostem!_

_No mais, desfrutem desse primeiro capítulo!_

_OBS: a arte da capa da fic é de minha autoria!_

**Um inusitado encontro**

Sentado em meio à uma devastadora e desoladora escuridão, o belo homem de cabelos castanhos contemplava aquele deprimente cenário que o cercava pelos últimos dois anos de sua vida. Para ele, esse lapso temporal era ínfimo, porém, naquele lugar sombrio e fétido, o tempo jogava contra os seus propósitos, tornado sua vida um verdadeiro e odioso tédio, sendo este consideravelmente piorado por suas atuais condições, pois estava quase que totalmente selado, ficando somente sua boca, nariz e olho esquerdo descobertos das muitas faixas que o impossibilitavam de utilizar o seu imenso e insano poder. Bem, pelo menos era no que todos acreditavam, pois o próprio Aizen sabia que aquilo e nada davam exatamente no mesmo: jamais conseguiram de fato restringir o uso de sua reiatsu.

Então, por inúmeras vezes ele perguntava a si mesmo: porque ainda permanecia ali, naquele lugar ridículo? Poderia simplesmente usar sua Kyoka Suigetsu, fazer uma ilusão convincente para enganar os tolos olhos da Central 46 e do restante do Gotei, e sair dali como se nada tivesse acontecido… como se ele ainda permanecesse preso, cumprindo sua esdrúxula pena…

O próprio ex-Capitão não tinha ideia do porquê ainda insistia em ficar ali, atado aquela cadeira imunda, se submetendo à um castigo ao qual todos sabiam que não era páreo para detê-lo por muito tempo, muito menos por 20 mil anos. Talvez fosse por puro comodismo, ou queria recompor suas energias decentemente, até pensar em algo estrategicamente perfeito para poder enfim, tomar o controle da Soul Society, e dar cabo da vida daquele ser infeliz, ao qual o título de Rei das Almas nada mais era do que uma tremenda injustiça, pois valorizava algo que não era mais do que uma simples coisa, um boneco de marionetes santificado pelos hipócritas que compunham a Central 46.

Bocejou em alto e bom som, e logo depois, bufou irritado. Definitivamente, tinha que sair dessa monotonia, desse marasmo em que sua vida ficou estacionada.

Mesmo com a rejeição do Hogyoko, ele tinha um potencial incrível em suas mãos, e seria um desperdício não aprimorar isso, nem que não fosse para contra atacar de imediato, e sim, elaborar com calma e primor um novo plano para conquistar tudo aquilo que era pra ser seu… tudo o que deveria estar sob o seu controle e domínio.

Com esse pensamento, uma à uma das faixas que cobriam o seu corpo vão se deteriorando e indo ao chão quase que pulverizadas, e em menos de um minuto ele estava livre, de pé, e com um sorriso vitorioso em seu belo rosto. Com o seu corpo vestido de negro, que era o uniforme padrão do Muken, ele dá seus primeiro passos rumo à uma liberdade ao qual ele nem ao menos sabia onde desfrutaria, mas, o que de verdade interessava, era que já não era mais um prisioneiro… ele era, e sempre seria Sousuke Aizen, o ser mais poderoso que já existiu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos porões da 5ª Divisão, que atualmente tinha voltado ao comando de Shinji Hirako, o castanho se enveredava por lugares em que o Vizard jamais teria cogitado a existência, nem na época em que serviu com ele, e nem agora, que voltou ao seu lugar de direito.

Ao descer todos aqueles degraus e passar pelos labirintos construídos por si para abrigar um laboratório clandestino, destinado aos seus experimentos ilegais, o sorriso que se deu em seu rosto só fazia aumentar ao imaginar a cara de todos que o vigiam, com expressões tranquilas, crendo piamente que a ilusão que deixou lá no Muken era realmente ele. Daria tudo para gargalhar com vontade da ingenuidade deles, mas, era um sujeito racional demais pra isso, mesmo que esse tipo de criancisse por vezes parecesse bem tentadora. Chegando onde almejava, contemplou com seriedade um protótipo que flutuava num gigantesco tubo cheio de um aquoso fluido. Tal experimento era um gigai ultramoderno, que desenvolveu pouco antes de começar toda a sua jornada rumo a conquista da Soul Society, e este, agora lhe serviria muito bem, pois foi desenvolvido para uma situação de emergência, como era esta que se encontrava agora.

Este não era um gigai comum, pois ele tinha a capacidade de esconder completamente a reiatsu de quem quer que o usasse, e com o bônus de que os poderes de seu portador poderiam ser usados livremente, sem qualquer tipo de restrições, como era o caso dos gigais desenvolvidos por Urahara e Kurotsuchi, que sempre restringiam, e muito, os potenciais de quem os utilizavam.

Com uma calma invejável, o charmoso ex-Capitão se fundiu em seu gigai, e vestiu esse com um shihakushou qualquer, pois não queria chamar a atenção. Seu objetivo agora era ir para algum distrito distante do Sereitei, para então, abrir um pequeno Senkaimon, e com isso, poder ir para o mundo humano, onde já possuía toda uma estrutura montada por ele, pois alguém com o seu intelecto, sempre tinha uma ou duas cartas escondidas na manga.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andando com discrição pelas ruas daquele lugar, e bem perto de sair do perímetro do Sereitei, eis que Sousuke vê algo que lhe intriga bastante: a Vizard e ex-Tenente Lisa Yadomaru, trajando uma curtíssima hakana e andando de modo muito suspeito, carregando uma espécie de caderno debaixo de seu braço direito.

Ela vez ou outra olhava para os lados, depois voltava o seu olhar para o objeto que levava consigo, e em seguida, apressava os seus passos, tentando se evadir dali o mais rápido possível. Aquela atitude da mulher à sua frente instigou seu lado mais curioso, e mesmo que ela não passasse de uma pseudo-Arrancar, resultado de uma experiência sua que não deu certo, achou que seria interessante segui-la, para ver o que ela de fato escondia.

Por dez minutos ele seguiu a morena, que foi parar em frente à uma excêntrica residência, que tinha dois grandes braços erguidos em cada lado da construção, e esta bizarrice arquitetônica, é claro, pertencia nada mais nada menos do que à Kukkaku Shiba, líder do decadente clã em questão.

As duas mulheres conversaram por cerca de cinco minutos, onde por vezes gargalhavam escancaradamente, enquanto Lisa fazia anotações no bendito caderno. De onde estava, Aizen não conseguia escutar o que diziam, mas deveria ser algo vulgar e de mal gosto, pois conhecia bem a fama das duas mulheres, que eram famosas pervertidas sexuais.

Por fim, ambas se despedem, e a Vizard caminha um pouco mais, até chegar à um descampado desabitado. Antes de usar sua zanpakutou para abrir o Senkaimon, ela se certifica se não tem ninguém à espreita, e confiando em seus orbes, que nada enxergaram, ela abre um pequeno portal, e se adentra neste. O que a bela mulher não imaginava, era que o ardiloso Sousuke, se utilizando de um shunpo veloz, também se adentrou na fenda aberta por ela, e lhe fazia companhia no caminho do dengai que lhes levariam ao Mundo dos Vivos.

Um pouco mais tranquila, a jovem anda lentamente, mas, em nenhum momento tira o misterioso caderno debaixo do braço, fato esse que volta a intrigar o castanho homem, que segue os passos femininos ao longe.

\- Ui… que sensação estranha… - a morena murmura baixinho, pois sentiu um pequeno calafrio correr seu corpo. Mas, ao olhar ao redor, não nota nada anormal, por tal motivo, continua sua caminhada até chegar a sua casa.

O homem sorri pra si mesmo, pois estava constatando que seu gigai era realmente perfeito, insuperável, pois em nenhum momento Lisa sentiu sua presença ali, à poucos passos dela, e auxiliado por seu ilusório shikai, era como se ele não existisse… ficou se perguntando como não teve essa brilhante ideia há muito mais tempo?

Poucos minutos depois, uma luz se fez naquele túnel, e a ex-Tenente saiu do dengai e seguiu por uma rua mal iluminada, que a levou diretamente para um velho galpão, aparentemente abandonado, onde ela entrou sem maiores cerimônias. Do lado de fora, o belo de orbes castanhos analisava a construção por fora, onde deduziu que este fosse o local em que os exilados do Sereitei se esconderam por mais de um século.

\- Interessante… - sussurrou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Feliz por ter chegado ao Mundo dos Vivos sem fazer nenhum grande esforço pra isso, o elegante fugitivo já iria embora dali, quando este sentiu a reiatsu da morena um tanto oscilante. Novamente uma súbita curiosidade se deu em seu ser, e ao ver que a energia vinda da mulher emanava de uma das janelas do 3º andar do antigo prédio, então, ele usou outra vez seu ultra rápido shunpo, e em frações de segundos, estava dentro do que parecia ser o quarto da Vizard.

Alheia ao estranho em seu quarto, e já dentro de seu gigai, Lisa se sentia extremamente exausta, pois a rotina nos últimos dias estava sendo verdadeiramente extenuante.

Desde que o velho Comandante Yamamoto resolveu se aposentar, juntamente com o seu fiel Tenente Sasakibe, ela estava interinamente à cargo da Capitania da 8ª Divisão, pois Shunsui Kyoraku havia sido escolhido como o novo Comandante Geral do Gotei 13, escolha essa feita pela própria Central 46 e de caráter indiscutível e irrevogável. À princípio, Lisa não queria assumir tamanha responsabilidade depois de décadas de afastamento, mas, como Kyoraku sempre foi um ótimo Capitão, ela resolveu ajudá-lo, porém, somente provisoriamente, pois não tinha certeza de que voltar a fazer parte definitivamente do Gotei 13 seria uma boa ideia.

Fora que ela montou uma rede de negócios em parceria com Kukkaku Shiba, e que estava enchendo sua conta bancária com muito dinheiro. Não era algo permitido pelas leis da Soul Society, mas não via mal nenhum em revender mercadorias do Mundo dos Vivos para seus colegas Shinigamis, especialmente se essas mercadorias fossem de conteúdo erótico ou pornográfico, que eram os artigos que mais geravam lucro para as duas sócias, pois a líder dos Shibas montou uma pequena lojinha para vender essas excentricidades nas dependências de sua esquisita casa.

Sentada em sua cama de solteiro, Yadomaru suspirou pesadamente, pois a fadiga começava a se apoderar de si. Levantou-se preguiçosamente, e com uma das mãos, desfez o nó de seu traje, que desceu displicentemente ao chão, revelando o seu belo corpo nu ao incógnito espectador que estava camuflado por seu shikai no quanto da jovem.

À poucos metros dela, encostado em uma das paredes do cômodo, Aizen fica boquiaberto ao contemplar a perfeição do corpo feminino. Não era ingênuo ao ponto de não ter imaginado que talvez fosse se deparar com uma cena assim, já que ela acreditava estar sozinha, e se encontrava na intimidade de seu lar. Mas uma coisa é conjecturar, outra coisa é ver, enxergar todo o esplendor da nudez da Vizard ao vivo, e tão ao alcance de si como era o caso agora.

Ainda sem perceber a presença de seu maior desafeto em seu quarto, Lisa se dirige à um armário de duas portas que ficava no alto da parede de frente à sua cama, e o abrindo, ficou de frente à esse, divagando em voz alta.

\- Hummmmm… com qual dos meus queridos amiguinhos eu vou me divertir hoje…? - se perguntou enquanto parecia escolher algo.

Os incrédulos olhos de Sousuke se arregalaram ao ver a imensa quantidade de consolos, vibradores, e outros variados tipos de brinquedos sexuais que Lisa possuía. Conhecia a fama de pervertida que ela tinha desde os tempos em que ele ainda era Tenente de Hirako, mas comprovar tal fato assim, com os próprios olhos, foi... digamos… chocante.

Depois de muito pensar, a Vizard escolheu um vibrador pequeno e com o formato arredondado. Fechou o armário, e dirigiu-se ao banheiro que havia dentro do próprio cômodo, e lá abriu o chuveiro na água morna, onde, depois se soltar seus traçados cabelos, se enfiou debaixo deste, e tomou seu relaxante banho, como o de costume. Terminado este, a formosa morena continuou embaixo da ducha, deixando a água corrente percorrer seu corpo, e esticando o seu braço, pegou o mini vibrador. Abriu um pouco as pernas, e ativou o aparelho, o posicionando em cima de seu clitóris, ato que arrancou vários gemidos sensuais da garota. Com a mão livre, ela acarinhava seus seios, beliscando de leve os bicos endurecidos, e revezando massagens leves entre ambas as mamas.

Com um click em um dos botões, ela aumentou a velocidade da vibração, e com isso, seus gemidos e grunhidos também se intensificaram, a levando à um delicioso e necessário orgasmo, que aliviou de imediato a tensão acumulada naquele estressante dia.

Encostado na porta entreaberta, o ex-Capitão está suado, com a respiração ofegante, e extremamente excitado com a cena que acabou de presenciar. Se não fosse por seu indefectível gigai, ela com certeza o teria descoberto, pois sua reiatsu oscilou bastante. Afinal de contas, por mais que fosse superior à todos, e que muitas coisas levianas não o afetassem, com toda a certeza a visão de uma bela mulher se masturbando e gemendo sensualmente não era uma delas.

Ainda atordoado, Aizen se afasta dali, e se senta na cama da Vizard, onde, vagarosamente, acaricia seu membro por cima da roupa. Riu pra si mesmo, pois não contava em vivenciar algo assim nesse dia. A única coisa que planejava era sair do Sereitei, e ir para o seu esconderijo no Mundo Humano, mas… nem tudo ocorre como o planejado, e isso, ele aprendeu na carne, quando foi derrotado por Kurosaki, um simples humano.

Porém, uma coisa o deixou curioso: porque uma mulher bonita com Lisa precisava tanto de apetrechos artificiais para obter prazer? Não era um homem de ficar com algo lhe martelando a mente por muito tempo, por isso, logo logo ele iria descobrir os mistérios por trás daquela linda mulher...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda no banheiro, cantarolando feliz, Yadomaru seca todo o seu corpo, e com a toalha na mão direita, ela enxuga de qualquer jeito os seus longos cabelos negros, enquanto com a esquerda, pega o vibrador para guardá-lo de volta no pequeno armário. Porém, ao sair de lá distraída, e sem olhar aonde ia, pois esfregava o topo se sua cabeça, e a toalha lhe obstruia a visão, ela esbarra em algo firme, e momentaneamente fica tonta.

Um pouco irritada, ela levanta o olhar, e sua boca literalmente se abre num perfeito O, pois nada mais nada menos que Sousuke Aizen estava ali, na sua frente, lhe olhando de cima abaixo, com os orbes cintilantes, cheios de algo que não sabia ao certo definir, e lhe sorrindo enigmaticamente.

Mesmo envergonhada por estar completamente nua na frente dele, sua mão já ia parar em cheio no rosto do homem em questão, porém, ele foi mais rápido, e como um raio, tomou o pequeno brinquedo sexual de suas mãos, o jogando para longe, ato que espatifou o pobre vibrador em muitos pedaços.

Revoltada, ela avança pra cima dele, que firmemente segura seu pulso.

\- Me solta desgraçado! - vocifera raivosa - Que pensa que está fazendo?

Ele mantém seu semblante imutável, e lhe responde com outra pergunta.

\- Acredita mesmo que um objeto ridículo como este lixo fabricado por humanos pode te dar mais prazer que os toques de um homem de verdade?

Ela pisca os orbes turquesas repetidamente. Custava a acreditar na ousadia daquele crápula em lhe perguntar algo tão íntimo.

\- Que merda de pergunta é essa? Não lhe dou esse direito!

Os lábios masculinos se curvam num cínico sorriso, pois ela chegou exatamente ao ponto em que ele queria.

\- Não estou aqui pra tratar de direitos, pois sei que não os tenho. Meu questionamento é somente fruto da minha imensa sede de conhecimento, e o fato de ter visto tantos objetos de cunho sexual nos seus pertences, e de constatar que trata o sexo como um simples alívio para as sua frustrações, instigou bastante esse meu lado mais… - chegou o seu rosto bem próximo ao dela, e a sentiu tremer, pois ainda segurava com firmeza o fino pulso dela - Curioso… - soltou a palavra com os lábios quase colados ao dela.

Lisa ficou, por alguns instantes, sem reação. Tinha um ódio mortal desse homem, mas senti-lo tão perto a desconcertou. O hálito quente e mentolado que escapava de sua boca a fez estremecer. O olhar penetrante daqueles orbes castanhos fez queimar seu baixo ventre, e sua intimidade molhou-se de imediato.

Não… não podia ser… ele era um canalha! Uma pessoa vil, torpe, traiçoeira! Sentir algo dessa natureza por ele era inconcebível, inaceitável!

Com raiva dele e de si mesma, ela se livra de seu forte agarre, e já apressava seus passos para se apoderar de sua zanpakutou, quando sente seu corpo ser bruscamente virado, e sua pele nua colar-se ao viril corpo do garboso homem.

\- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta, Yadomaru… - a voz potente do homem sai como um sexy sussurrar, e Lisa arfa sem ao menos perceber.

\- E nem vou responder, seu imbecil! - ela mais uma vez tenta livrar-se dele, porém, não é exitosa na tarefa, pois sem nem mesmo se esforçar, ele, infelizmente, era muito mais forte que ela - Me larga! O que quer de mim, idiota? - as palavras saem num misto de ira e impotência.

Sem se importar com as ofensas da jovem, ele se achega ainda mais, se seus lábios tocam de leve os dela.

\- Eu quero isso… - ele a beija com ternura, carinho, invadindo sutilmente a boca da morena, e lentamente enlaçava sua língua à dela, onde as duas bailavam em perfeita sincronia.

Lisa se sentia perdida e eufórica ao mesmo tempo. Sabia que tinha que quebrar aquele contato e sair de perto dele o mais rápido possível, mas, para a sua desgraça, seu corpo pesou ante o tesão que sentia e não respondia mais aos seus comandos. Se frustrou ainda mais por isso.

As mãos de Aizen passeavam pela pele exposta da ex-Tenente, e sentir todo o calor que dela vinha o fez outra vez se excitar, e seu mastro pulsava desejoso dentro de seu shihakushou.

Ela, por sua vez, sentiu toda a dureza do órgão latejante encostar em si, e ofegou fortemente em meio ao ósculo, ato que fez Sousuke aprofundar ainda mais o fervoroso contato, a trazendo para si mais bruscamente, a pegando com vontade pelos cabelos da nuca feminina.

Gemidos são emitidos pela Vizard, e estes fazem o castanho almejar muito mais do que um simples beijo dela… queria possuí-la… adentrar-se naquele corpo quente e desejável… mostrar a ela que nenhum brinquedo poderia fazê-la alcançar um prazer tão perfeito quanto o que daria à ela.

Com muito custo ela volta à si, e se afasta dos toques gentis e sedutores dele. Na parede oposta onde estava, ela se encosta, e tenta enfim, recuperar sua razão. Não podia cair em tentação… não podia ceder… não à ele… não ao maldito que arruinou a vida de tantos, que quase conseguiu a proeza de querer ser um deus….

Ele não se chateia com o afastamento dela. Pelo contrário: a acha sumamente linda nesse estado de tamanha vulnerabilidade. Como um felino, se aproxima aos poucos, e seus dedos tocam a alva pele do rosto feminino, e acariciam com leveza a sua magnífica face.

Lisa ofega entre nervosa e excitada, e ele prossegue com suas carícias, que descem os ombros, os braços, e depois sobem aos seios, que eram médios e apetitosos no seu ponto de vista.

Ela tenta afastá-lo mais uma vez, porém, a única coisa que consegue com isso, é ter o corpo dele junto ao seu, e sentir por mais uma vez sua respiração lhe queimar a tez.

Desesperada por não conseguir reagir, ela chora. Suas lágrimas descem por sua face, mas logo os polegares dele secam os caminhos percorridos por elas. Lisa o olha fixamente, e só consegue ver um intenso desejo vindos dos orbes dele e se sentiu estranha ao notar tal fato. Sentiu-se mais segura ao constatar que ele não iria lhe machucar, então, relaxou seu corpo e não ofereceu mais resistência aos avanços do belo ex-Capitão, que sentindo essa agradável entrega da parte dela, falou sexymente em seu ouvido.

\- Depois do que irá acontecer aqui, jamais irá querer saber usar esses brinquedos vulgares novamente…

Continua...

**Notas Finais**

Bem, esse foi quentíssimo início da trama, e espero que gostem da condução da mesma!

Sintam-se à vontade para comentarem e deixarem suas impressões e opiniões! Gosto de saber o que pensam!

No mais, irei postar toda quarta, se Deus assim permitir ;)

Mil bjos e até quarta!


	2. Sonho ou realidade?

**Sonho ou realidade?**

A boca de Aizen se dirige à um dos médios seios, onde o abocanha sem maiores cerimônias. Chupa o mamilo com gosto e depois circunda vagarosamente sua língua pelo bico enrijecido, raspando os seus dentes neste por algumas vezes. O outro seio é devidamente massageado e estimulado por suaves apertos e delicados beliscões no bico durinho. Provar o gosto doce daquela pele ardente e sentir o delicioso cheiro que dela provinha, o estava tirando de sua habitual calma e autocontrole. Seu mastro doía, latejava com força, e queria a todo custo se adentrar naquela intimidade que já escorria mel pelas torneadas pernas, sedenta por tê-lo dentro de seu incandescente corpo.

Lisa já não conseguia raciocinar. Sousuke era a escória… era tudo o que abominava e repudiava, mas, por motivos que nem ao menos conseguia compreender, estava rendida ante ao charme e sofisticação dele. Seu coração se oprimia, mas seu corpo o chamava… era contraditório, desesperador até, mas tinha que admitir: o miserável era muito bom no que fazia ali.

Por um momento ele para de degustar os médios seios, e se afastando um pouco, retira o shihakushou que usava, também ficando nu. Lisa arfa sofregamente ao ver o maravilhoso e perfeito corpo do homem que tanto odiava, e de como ele estava rígido e pulsante por sua causa.

Sem sentir, abriu um tímido sorriso. Há tempos não se deparava com um pênis tão grande e apetitoso como aquele, e seus dilemas de alguns segundos atrás já deram lugar a pura lascívia que a visão do membro em riste lhe proporcionou.

Da rosada glande escorria um fio fino do pré-gozo do castanho, que voltou a encurralar Lisa na parede, retomando as suas carícias orais naqueles seios tão macios. A mão direita dele segue até a intimidade depilada, e dois de seus dedos exploram o úmido lugar, acariciando o clítoris inchado, se encharcando do translúcido fluido que dali saía.

Ele urra como se um animal fosse, e com isso, o corpo da Vizard se arrepia como nunca antes. Aizen era um pulha, um desgraçado e presunçoso, porém, era um autêntico macho, viril, ardoroso, possessivo, e essa era uma das qualidades que mais admirava em um homem, especialmente naqueles que passavam por sua cama.

Dois dos dedos dele passam a invadir o corpo quente e apertado de Lisa, que crava suas unhas nas costas do ex-Capitão, devido ao tesão daquela gostosa e pecaminosa ocupação. Os movimentos são lentos, cadenciados, arrancando gemidos e gritinhos da mulher que se contorcia entre a parede e ele, que em nenhum momento parou de chupar-lhe os seios, fazendo o seu baixo ventre contrair sem controle, lambuzando os dedos e a mão do homem que a conduzia à um monumental prazer.

Sentir a latejante masculinidade lhe tocar o ventre também não a ajudava a manter-se sóbria. Pelo contrário, isso a empurrava ainda mais para o abismo que aquela insanidade significava… ela estava tornando-se indigna… e tudo porque cedia aos caprichos do crápula que a fazia delirar naquele momento.

Os dedos dele são fortemente apertados, e um calor incomum se dá no interior da mulher a qual possuía com suas ousadas carícias. Era um orgasmo, primordial e visceral, exatamente do jeito que ele planejou que ela sentisse.

A morena desfalece sem forças, e é amparada pelo charmoso homem, que a envolve em seus braços, e a abraça de um jeito bem protetor. Deposita pequenos selinhos no topo da perfumada cabeça feminina, e uma de suas grandes mãos acarinha os sedosos cabelos negros da ex-Tenente, que levanta o seus orbes turquesas, o observando em seu agir. "Como ele pode ser tão ambíguo? Como alguém com toques tão pacíficos pôde ser capaz de tantas barbaridades? Não consigo entender…" pensava ela ao mirar diretamente os castanhos olhos dele. Sem dúvida, ele era alguém único: com uma aparência angelical, mas com atitudes de um verdadeiro demônio manipulador.

Sem que ela esperasse, ele a põe no colo, e se dirige até uma cômoda próxima, lugar esse onde havia alguns bibelôs, cosméticos e bijuterias, e que, há alguns minutos atrás, ela tinha colocado o caderninho onde fazia a contabilidade de sua atividade contraventora. Impaciente, ele joga tudo que estava em cima do móvel no chão, e por sorte, nada se quebra, pois havia um felpudo tapete embaixo deste. Aizen a deposita ali, e com um ar predatório, que contrastava com um largo e bem feito sorriso cândido, ele abre as pernas dela, e segurando o seu potente falo com uma das mãos, o posiciona na fenda molhada, e se prepara para penetrá-la.

Lisa sente a glande inchada tocar seus lábios internos, e grunhe extremamente expectante. Porém, uma súbita escuridão se faz no local, e aturdida, ela grita em meio às trevas que se fizeram naquele momento.

Ofegante e suada, Lisa abre os olhos e vê que está em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama, com suas pernas cobertas por um fino lençol de algodão. Seu olhar percorre os arredores, e vê que nada está fora de seu lugar… tudo estava exatamente como sempre estivera.

Passa as mãos no rosto, e essas ficam banhadas com suor que desprendia de seu corpo em chamas. Curiosa, tocou sua intimidade nua, e constatou que estava encharcada. Deu um soco no colchão, e soltou um grunhido raivoso. Tudo não passou de um sonho… ou seria um pesadelo?

\- Maldição… - a voz raivosa saiu entredentes - Porque, logo eu, tinha que ter um sonho tão realista com esse miserável?… - divagou quase chorosa - E porque me atrevi a gostar de estar nos braços dele?

Inconformada, ela se levanta, e vai até o banheiro. Queria entrar debaixo da água morna e corrente, e talvez assim, tentar se livrar do fogo que a consumia por dentro… talvez desse jeito, pudesse esquecer que um sonho assim a perturbou tão profundamente... a ponto de conseguir desestabilizá-la em suas bases mais sólidas…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana se passou depois daquela noite, e Lisa havia retornado para a Soul Society, onde voltou a desempenhar normalmente suas funções como Capitã Interina da 8ª Divisão, e ao mesmo tempo, conciliava suas atividades paralelas na questão da revenda de artigos proibidos para os seus colegas Shinigamis. Porém, mesmo com tantas tarefas cansativas e atribuições monótonas, aquele maldito sonho não saía de seus pensamentos, e a qualquer hora, seja durante o dia, ou no silêncio da noite em seu alojamento no Quartel, ela se pegava envolta naquelas sensações tão reais que experimentou em seu devaneio com Aizen.

Sentia em sua pele o calor dos toques sensuais percorrendo o seu corpo. Em seus seios, sentia a umidade da saliva daquele cretino... os lábios dele beijando seus mamilos, os dentes dele mordiscando seus duros bicos. Em sua boca, poderia jurar que sua língua era novamente submetida à dele… e que seu corpo era quase tomado por ele outra e outra vez… tudo se repetia, numa sensação eterna de déjà vu, onde ela não conseguia libertar-se de tão formidável e sinistra percepção.

Perdida em seus pecaminosos pensamentos, ela sente um leve toque em seu ombro, e quando se vira, dá de cara com um risonho Shinji, que a saudava de ponta cabeça. Ela revira os olhos, e volta para as suas anotações em seu comprometedor caderninho preto, ignorando o seu companheiro Vizard. Este pouco se importa com o suposto gelo de sua amiga, pois a conhecia há mais de um século, e sabia que algo a incomodava, por mais que ela quisesse esconder esse fato.

\- O que houve, Lisa? - senta-se ao lado dela, onde dá uma pequena espiadinha no que ela escrevia.

\- Não houve nada. - fecha o caderno rapidamente, ato que dá um leve susto no rapaz - Aliás, não tem mais o que fazer do que ficar aqui, vigiando a minha vida?

\- Calma… - levanta as mãos em sinal de paz - Não perguntei nada demais pra que me taque tantas pedras. - ri sacana - Só te achei um pouco… aérea.

Ela o olha de soslaio, mas sua irritação logo passa, pois sabia que o loiro só queria o seu bem.

\- Eu… só estou um pouco atarefada, não se preocupe. - respira profundamente - Parece que estou meio fora de forma para a puxada rotina do Gotei 13. - força um sorriso, e Hirako finge que acredita.

\- Bem… se está dizendo… - se levanta para retornar à 5ª Divisão - Depois nós conversamos melhor então. - dá uma piscadinha e se afasta um pouco.

Lisa pensa melhor, e decide contar parte do que lhe aflige.

\- Shinji! - ele se vira, e dá uns poucos passos até ficar ao lado dela novamente - Se eu te disser que acho que Aizen não está mais no Muken, acreditaria em mim?

\- Sem sombra de dúvida. - responde sem hesitar - Mas, em que se baseia pra ter tal desconfiança?

Ela fica pensativa. Se lhe dissesse que suas suspeitas partiam de um sonho erótico com Sousuke na semana passada, ele certamente a mandaria se tratar com urgência.

\- É só um… pressentimento… mas que não me sai da cabeça. Acha que devo reportar isso ao Kyoraku?

\- Antes prevenir do que remediar. Creio que deva falar com o Shunsui imediatamente, e se for um alarme falso, pelo menos todos ficaremos com as nossas consciências tranquilas. - apoia sua mão no tenso ombro da morena.

\- Vou fazer o que diz agora mesmo… - ela acaricia a mão do rapaz e lhe sorri sincera - Obrigada. sempre foi e será um bom amigo, e é por isso que tenho que te dar um conselho em retribuição: não demore a dizer para a Momo que a ama, pois ela pode se cansar de esperar uma atitude sua.

O Capitão se espanta com os dizeres tão diretos de Lisa, e com o susto, se engasga e começa a tossir sem parar.

\- Q-quem disse q-que gos… cof,cof,cof...gosto da Momo? - a indagação quase não sai de sua boca, e ela ri com vontade do desconcerto dele.

Como que por mágica, ao mencionar o nome da Tenente, eis que ela surge caminhando do lado oposto ao que estavam sentados, e alheia a conversação dos amigos, acena graciosamente para eles, e a cara de bobo de Shinji não tinha nem ao menos como ser disfarçada.

Eles acenam de volta, e a doce castanha se despede com um lindo sorriso, e logo depois, entra nas dependências da 9ª Divisão, onde junto com Izuru, iriam ajudar Shuhei a redigir um artigo para a Sereitei Communication, a revista oficial que circulava por toda a Soul Society.

Lisa volta o seu olhar cheio de deboche para o loiro, e rebate irônica.

\- Você não gosta dela… está completamente apaixonado, isso sim. - dá mais uma risada alta.

\- De que adianta… ela nunca irá me ver com olhos além dos de amizade… - suspira derrotado.

\- Porque diz isso?

\- O carinho que ela tem por mim é somente no âmbito profissional, nada mais… não quero fazer algo impensado para depois perder de vez a amizade dela… - deixa seus ombros caírem, e uma ligeira tristeza invade seu sempre inexpressivo rosto - Não sabe o quanto fico feliz em vê-la todas as manhãs… no quanto só a simples presença dela ilumina meu dia… não quero perder isso… por nada nesse mundo…

\- Te entendo… - muda de assunto, pois insistir somente o deixaria mais cabisbaixo - Só não deixa a Hiyori saber disso, senão vai tomar uma boa chinelada bem no meio da cara. - sorri da cara de paisagem dele.

\- Fora os outros ossos do meu corpo que virarão pó. Literalmente. - bufa frustrado - Não sei porque essa peste me trata assim… apesar de tanto tempo convivendo juntos, ela não me deixa em paz, nem aqui, tão distante dela.

\- O que ela tem é paixonite mal resolvida de adolescente remelenta. Quando ela encontrar alguém que a ame de verdade, vai te deixar em paz. - se levanta e lhe dá um terno beijo na face masculina - Escreve o que te digo! - pisca marota.

\- Vou anotar… - ele vai caminhando para o lado oposto de dela - Nos vemos por aí!

\- Até mais… - Yadomaru segue em direção à 1ª Divisão, e sente que está um pouco apreensiva em dividir suas desconfianças com seu ex-superior, mas, de certo modo, tinha que tirar essa dúvida… tinha que ter certeza de que Aizen estava devidamente trancado e selado no Muken para tentar, enfim, voltar à sua velha e tranquila vida de sempre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De frente ao Comandante Geral, Yadomaru faz uma respeitosa reverência à Kyoraku, e depois cumprimenta Nanao com um breve aceno. Gestualmente, ele a convida a se sentar, e esta o faz sem maiores questionamentos. Ao contrário do que costumava fazer, desta vez, Shunsui não apela para conversas longas e desnecessárias, pois se Lisa foi procurá-lo diretamente, então o assunto requereria certa celeridade e importância.

\- Vamos, querida Lisa… me diga o que te trouxe aqui. - questionou com a sua característica mansidão.

\- Eu… - por um instante, vacilou em sua fala - Creio que Aizen não se encontra mais na Prisão do Subsolo. - despejou de uma só vez.

O mais velho recostou-se em sua confortável cadeira e pôs as suas mãos com os dedos entrelaçados de frente ao seu corpo, como se meditasse nas palavras ditas por ela, enquanto Nanao olhava para ambos com uma certa incredulidade.

\- Pode me dizer o porquê dessa sua conclusão? - seu tom ainda continua tão calmo como há segundos atrás.

\- Não sei ao certo explicar, mas… - um pigarro se dá em sua garganta, mesmo assim, ela prossegue com o que ia dizer - Eu tive um forte pressentimento. Melhor dizendo, já faz mais ou menos uma semana que estou tendo essa estranha sensação. - tenta ser o mais sincera possível.

\- Compreendo… - o Comandante mira sua Tenente com seriedade - O que opina sobre isso, Nanao?

\- Acredito que Lisa não viria até o senhor para encher seus ouvidos com devaneios sem sentido. - ajeita seus óculos no rosto com as pontas de seus dedos - Sendo assim, creio que deva ao menos averiguar pessoalmente se as suspeitas dela procedem ou não.

A Capitã provisória respira com um pouco mais de alívio e sorri com cumplicidade para a sua colega, que lhe retribui com igual gesto.

Kyoraku levanta de sua cadeira, e de pé em sua varanda, aprecia o horizonte, que era ornado pelo lindo entardecer, que pintava os céus da Soul Society em tons que iam do azul claríssimo ao laranja. Ponderou com muito cuidado os dizeres de sua ex-Tenente, e logo virou-se para as duas mulheres, e com o seu peculiar jeito brejeiro, deu sua palavra final sobre o assunto.

\- Vamos ao Muken, Yadomaru.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Já era noite quando Kyoraku e Yadomaru chegaram aos confins do Muken. A escuridão tomava conta daquele insalubre ambiente, e protetoramente, o Comandante ia à pelo menos três passos à frente da jovem, a guiando pelo caminho, até finalmente chegarem onde Aizen estava.

Constatando que já estavam exatamente à cinco metros da cadeira-prisão, Kyoraku estala os dedos, e imediatamente, uma enorme quantidade de luz invade o local, e Lisa tem a nítida visão do homem, que estava de costas, sentado de maneira imponente, apesar de agora ser somente um reles prisioneiro.

Mesmo o vendo ali, com os seus próprios olhos, a moça ainda tem a impressão de que aquilo ali é falso, de que aquele ali à sua frente era somente uma ilusão.

A voz do Shunsui logo tira a morena de sua divagação, e esta, presta suma atenção no diálogo trocado por aqueles dois.

\- Contente em me ver, Sousuke?

\- Nem tanto… - o outro responde com um ar debochado - Mas me conformo que dessa vez, depois de dois malditos anos de ausência, tenha trazido uma companhia feminina para visitar este humilde presidiário… - vira o seu rosto enfaixado para ela, e sorri displicentemente - Olá Yadomaru… - dá uma piscadinha que fez até o sacana Kyoraku pasmar diante dessa inusitada atitude.

Lisa sente todo o seu corpo tremer e arder tão somente com essa fala do dissimulado homem. Engoliu em seco, e sua respiração acelerou. Sentiu-se ainda mais confusa quanto às suas impressões sobre tudo isso, e sua mente deu um nó. Tentou parecer séria e compenetrada deixando neutra a expressão de seu rosto, mas no fundo, temia que não fosse só um sonho o que aconteceu há uma semana… morria de medo de descobrir que tudo aquilo ocorreu de verdade.

Mesmo sem entender ainda o que Sousuke quis realmente dizer com toda essa inesperada conversa, o Comandante prosseguiu com a bizarra conversação.

\- Não foi para te ver que Lisa veio aqui. Peço que pare de bancar o esperto, e preste atenção no que vou te dizer: espero, para o seu próprio bem, que não tente nenhuma de suas gracinhas, pois senão, nem o direito de olhar para essa tenebrosa escuridão você terá. - o mira ferinamente - Compreendeu ou terei que ser mais claro?

\- Compreendi perfeitamente bem, Comandante Geral. - volta a olhar enigmaticamente para a bela mulher - Seria um castigo terrível ficar com o meu olho esquerdo selado, sem poder desfrutar da beleza desse lugar tão agradável. - outra vez, suas palavras transbordam em sarcasmo.

\- Não vou cair em suas provocações… - segura a mão de Yadomaru, que sai de seu transe momentâneo, e o acompanha em seu andar - Não ouse brincar comigo, pois se eu começar a levar seu jogo à sério, não vai gostar do que irei fazer contigo. - mira uma última vez o atroz prisioneiro - Está avisado.

Ambos deixam o local, e rapidamente a escuridão se apodera deste.

No silêncio e na solidão de sua cela, Aizen abre um largo e indecifrável sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No quarto de seu alojamento, Lisa estava nervosamente pensativa. Não conseguia conciliar o sono de maneira alguma, e não havia banho frio que pudesse apagar o fogo que lhe fazia incinerar por dentro. Rolava nua em sua cama à todo instante, e pra piorar, o vibrador que ficava em sua gaveta estava sem bateria. Tinha que se aliviar de algum modo, mas achava errado se tocar pensando no olhar daquele desgraçado do Aizen para si. Mesmo assim, seu corpo clamava por prazer… implorava para que aquele sonho, que a perturbava há dias, fosse real…

Levou seus dedos ao meio de suas pernas, mas precisamente ao botão rosado e já encharcado de gozo, e os friccionou com cuidado, fazendo movimentos circulares e ritmados. Um arrepio fino subiu por sua espinha, e seus olhos se fecharam ante ao júbilo que lhe invadia. Continuava em seu prazeroso labor, quando sentiu uma outra mão tocar a sua, e repentinamente, abriu seus verdes orbes, onde ficou abismada ao ver de quem era aquela mão intrusa que lhe tocava.

\- Não… não é possível… - seus olhos marejam, só não sabia dizer o que de verdade sentia.

\- Sim… é possível… - a beija docemente nos lábios trêmulos - Fique tranquila, tudo o que quero é te dar o prazer que merece...

E assim, ele continua a esfregar seus dedos no lugar que emana o maior dos prazeres femininos, e ela se deixa levar por aquela intensa carícia, que a fazia gemer como uma desvairada, e tais carinhos duraram até seu belo e melindroso corpo espasmar e contorcer por inteiro, se rendendo à um ápice verdadeiramente estarrecedor.

Ela respira com dificuldade, e ele se deita ao seu lado, porém, não sem antes lamber os dedos embebidos no suculento mel que verteu da sensual morena. Abraça o desnudo corpo da mulher de negros cabelos, e distribui muitos beijos molhados em seus ombros e pescoço, ato ao qual ela não ofereceu nenhum tipo de objeção.

Depois, sem nem mesmo perceber o que fazia, ela o abraça de volta, fechando os seus encantadores olhos, que já eram tomados pelo cansaço que o profundo prazer lhe infligiu.

Por fim, ela dormiu aninhada no definido peitoral do cativante homem, e os lábios deste se curvaram em um sorriso que parecia sincero, e ao também fechar seus castanhos orbes, dormiu tranquilamente com Lisa em seus braços.

Continua…

**Notas Finais**

Bem, espero que tenham curtido o capítulo!

Fiquem à vontade para comentarem, deixarem suas impressões e opiniões pois gosto de saber o que pensam!

Mil bjos e até breve!


	3. Pétalas solitárias

**Pétalas solitárias**

No dia seguinte, a bela Vizard acorda se sentindo leve, como uma folha ao vento. Se espreguiçou graciosamente, e passou sua mão nos lençóis ao seu lado, e nada sentiu além destes mesmos. Abriu os olhos de supetão, e confirmou o que já deveria saber: Aizen não estava lá, e não havia nenhum vestígio de que realmente esteve dormindo consigo.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama e suspirou frustrada. Será que outra vez sonhou com aquele ser desprezível? Será que tudo isso não passava de fruto da sua imaginação altamente pervertida? E se fosse assim, ainda restaria uma pergunta que não queria calar: porque ele? Porque com tantos homens decentes e lindos dentro do Gotei e no Mundo Humano, ela teria que ter sonhos eróticos com Sousuke Aizen? Eram perguntas que, infelizmente, ela não sabia responder…

Foi para o chuveiro e tomou uma longa ducha fria, pois o seu dia, pelo jeito, iria ser bem longo…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os dias no Sereitei passaram-se como o de costume e sem muitos transtornos aparentes.

Lisa estava trabalhando dobrado, tanto em suas atribuições normais no Gotei, quanto em suas atividades paralelas à este, e tudo isso para esquecer os dois sonhos que teve com Aizen. Depois da segunda vez em que sentiu tão palpável aquele devaneio sem propósito que teve com ele, nunca mais foi atormentada por esse tipo de sensação, mas de nada adiantava, pois seu corpo ardia em chamas toda a vez que rememorava tais lembranças. Era como um constante pesadelo, por isso, se afundava em seu trabalho para tentar, mesmo que seja por alguns míseros instantes, esquecer toda essa loucura.

Ao olhar o belo entardecer daquele dia de primavera, ela sorriu internamente. Nada como apreciar a beleza das coisas simples para ter um pouco de paz em seu espírito… nada como olhar para as dançantes flores de cerejeira que se desprendiam dos grossos galhos para lembrá-la que tudo era passageiro… tudo, absolutamente tudo, era transitório…

Olhou para a direção do Quartel da 3ª divisão, e lembrou-se que tinha uma encomenda para o seu querido Rose, e com um grande embrulho debaixo do braço, foi até lá, deixar para o Capitão, que estava em missão, o que ele almejava pra si há tempos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Os raios fraquinhos do sol de fim de tarde se entremeavam entre as flores da frondosa cerejeira que ostentava toda sua opulência no jardim da propriedade dos Kuchiki. E em meio à tão esplêndida visão estava ela, a linda humana de cabelos acobreados, e que mirava o bailar das pequeninas florzinhas com um brilho genuíno em seus acinzentados orbes, e um sorriso doce e gentil ornava o seu perfeito e angelical rosto.

Levantava uma das delicadas mãos para o alto, e com seus finos dedos, alcançava e pagava para si uma das mínimas flores que voavam ao léo. Trazia as rosadas flores para a direção de seu afilado nariz, e aspirava todo o suave odor destas, e depois, as apertava contra o seu peito, talvez querendo que a singela flor lhe transmitisse todo o encantamento que possuía naturalmente, e toda a paz que desta emanava.

Ao longe, da varanda de seus aposentos, o dono da imponente mansão a olhava verdadeiramente admirado… quase que enfeitiçado. Fazia tempos que gostava de apreciar Orihime em seus momentos de solidão, pois vê-la o fazia sentir-se menos triste… menos infeliz…

O jeito meio atrapalhado da garota, somado à sua candura natural, a tornavam diferente de todas as outras mulheres que o Capitão havia conhecido em sua vida. Ela era como um bálsamo para os seus olhos, uma luz para a escuridão pavorosa de seus dias, e toda vez que ela vinha à Soul Society, era como se sua existência ganhasse cores, nuances… era como se tudo ficasse mais leve e divertido… como se ele se transformasse em um outro homem…

Mas isso tudo ficava guardado com ele, á sete chaves, e só em seu íntimo ousava experimentar tais alegrias. Na vida real, por todos esses anos que a conhecia, não trocou mais do cumprimentos formais com a moça, que sempre cheia de alegria, retribuía cortesmente seu gesto, mesmo que só ganhasse sua expressão fechada como resposta.

Byakuya Kuchiki era um homem rígido, de princípios sólidos e raramente se deixava influenciar por opiniões de terceiros ou por modismos baratos. Seu coração doía ao sentir tantas coisas inexplicáveis por Inoue, mas ela, era proibida para si, e pelo simples fato de ser uma humana. Infelizmente, para si, jamais poderia vivenciar com ela tais sentimentos…

Um leve pigarrear interrompe as suas reflexões, e ao olhar para trás, dá de cara com Rukia, que estava de frente para ele, e de cabeça baixa, lhe fala respeitosamente.

\- Irmão eu queria…

\- Se é para falar sobre Renji, já sabe qual o meu posicionamento. - responde sem um pingo de emoção.

\- Mas irmão…

\- Não adianta. - ele a corta rispidamente - Disse sobre esse assunto tudo o de relevante a ser dito. Não quero e nem vou me alongar em discussões desnecessárias, especialmente contigo, Rukia.- a ignora por completo, voltando o seu olhar para onde a ruiva estava.

\- Isso é injusto… - murmura sem sentir, e o mais velho a fulmina com os seus azulinos orbes.

\- O que é injusto? - questiona sua irmã inexoravelmente - Somente sigo as regras que regem a Soul Society, e de modo algum vou quebrá-las. Não tenho culpa se o novo Comandante Geral é condescendente com relacionamentos entre Shinigamis e Arrancars, fazendo vista grossa e permitindo que Capitães tenham casos com tais criaturas, até mesmo aqui, dentro do Sereitei. - volta à sua postura altiva - Graças aos céus ainda temos autonomia para regermos nossas Divisões como bem nos aprouver, e sendo assim, ou Renji se dedica integralmente ao seu cargo na 6ª Divisão, ou que vá ser feliz ao lado da Arrancar que ele arrumou.

\- Mas Byakuya… - os olhos da franzina Shinigami se enchem de pesadas lágrimas - Renji sempre lhe foi leal, sempre se esforçou…

\- Isso não importa. Regras são regras. - responde com uma frieza impressionante, ato que fez sua irmã sair correndo aturdida, e sem querer, esbarrar em sua amiga, que ficou sem entender o que estava havendo.

\- Que fez à ela? - indagou com um certo ar de indignação, fato que fez o orgulhoso Capitão levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas em estranhamento.

\- Só lhe disse a verdade, mas nem sempre essa é fácil de ser compreendida. - evitou olhar nos orbes dela.

\- Sim, tem razão… verdades por vezes são muito difíceis de se assimilar, mas tudo pode ser atenuado com o simples cuidado que se toma ao transmitir com sinceridade o que queremos dizer. - se vira, e sai correndo atrás de Rukia, enquanto Byakuya sente uma pontada em seu peito, pois pela primeira vez na vida viu a bela humana com raiva. E tal sentimento, foi destinado à ele…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em seu quarto, a morena socava o futon com ódio, e Orihime, que chegou logo depois, fechou a porta do local, para conversarem mais à vontade, sem interrupção dos empregados da casa.

\- Foi pedir por Renji mais uma vez, não foi? - se ajoelha no chão de tábua corrida, e vagarosamente, acaricia as curtas mechas da menor.

\- Ah Hime… porque meu irmão tem que ser assim, tão…

\- Duro? - ela lhe sorri ternamente - Esse é o jeito dele, não há muito o que fazer. - diz sincera.

\- Mas tanta gente consegue mudar suas atitudes, ser mais tolerante, menos pragmático e negativo. Porque ele não é assim?

\- Porque mudanças tem que partir de nós mesmos… do nosso próprio querer, e infelizmente, o Capitão Kuchiki prefere manter-se fiel às tradições e preceitos da nobreza. Só sei que mesmo que lhe mostre o quanto está errado, não vai fazê-lo mudar de opinião.

Rukia vê a expressão honesta no rosto de sua amiga, e a abraça com força.

\- Não mereço sua amizade… nem a de Renji… os fiz sofrer demais e…

\- Jamais repita isso outra vez! - a ruiva a afasta de si, e a rebate categoricamente - Podemos mandar em muitas de nossas ações, mas nunca no que diz respeito aos sentimentos. Não tem culpa de amar o Ichigo, assim como ele não tem culpa de lhe amar.

\- Mas Hime… Renji dedicou anos de amor à mim, e tu também dedicou esse sentimento ao Ichi, para no fim, nó dois ficarmos juntos, e deixarmos vocês sofrendo com a decepção. Acha isso certo?

\- O que é certo ou errado quando está em jogo o amor? - questiona acariciando o rosto da Shinigami - Renji está bem. Ele se apaixonou outra vez, e é feliz, acredite! Sei que está fazendo de tudo para ajudá-lo, mas não tome isso como uma dívida a pagar com ele, porque isso poderá magoá-lo mais tarde. Todos nós teremos que fazer escolhas durante nossa vida, e chegou o momento do nosso amigo decidir entre o dever e o amor, e tenho certeza, que ele irá escolher o que o fará de fato feliz.

\- Hime… - enxuga as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em rolar por seu rosto - Você existe mesmo?

\- Claro que sim, bobinha! Agora, me ajude a arrumar minhas coisas, pois amanhã mesmo voltarei pra casa. Infelizmente tenho que retornar para o trabalho, mas, nas próximas férias, prometo que fico mais um pouco. Isso se seu irmão permitir, é claro. - pisca marota e Rukia sorri.

\- Ele não irá se opor. Por mais que ele não admita, ele tem apreço por ti. - também pisca para a amiga, que põe a mão na boca, tentando disfarçar um largo sorriso.

\- Menos mal que ele me tenha apreço, pois não quero nunca saber o que o desprezo dele é capaz de fazer à alguém. - ri baixinho.

\- Nem eu. - ri um pouco mais alto, e ambas vão para o quarto de hóspedes.

O que as duas garotas não sabiam era que Byakuya tinha escutado tudo, e que a última frase dita por Orihime o tinha intrigado bastante. Por um acaso ela o temia? Seria ele tão insensível assim ao ponto de causar tal sentimento de receio nela?

Pensativo, foi para os seus aposentos. Sua mente precisava refletir nas palavras da misteriosa humana, que nem imaginava, nem por um instante sequer, que era a dona dos mais profundos e sinceros desejos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cansado de uma longa missão de três meses nos limites do 80º Distrito à leste do Rukongai, Rose entra em seu quarto, e deixa cair de qualquer jeito no chão uma mochila com os seus pertences. Se senta em sua cama, e passa as mãos pelos seus longos cabelos loiros, tentando se livrar da enorme dor de cabeça que sentia, devido ao estresse de ter que lidar com almas e hollows rebeldes, que vira e mexe, estavam propensos a começarem alguma rebelião naquele confim da Soul Society.

Já iria deitar-se, quando notou um volumoso embrulho perto de seu armário, e sua curiosidade ao ver aquilo se tornou maior que a sua fadiga. Então, se pôs de pé, e andou até o objeto. Nele havia um bilhete, que foi cuidadosamente aberto por ele, que sorriu feito criança ao ler seu conteúdo.

" _Deu um trabalho danado achar essa bendita guitarra, mas, aí está: uma Fender Stratocaster 'Richie Sambora Signature', usada pelo próprio Richie em suas apresentações com o Bon Jovi entre 1991/92, e de quebra, com a sua assinatura._

_A arrematei em um leilão muito concorrido, portanto, me deve 15 mil dólares!_

_Espero que esteja feliz!"_

\- Lisa, Lisa… - contente e ansioso, ele desembrulha o instrumento, e aprecia maravilhado a magnífica guitarra vermelha e branca, a colocando em um suporte na parede, que já estava ali previamente, somente esperando o momento em que a poria em seu devido pedestal - Você sempre consegue as peças mais raras… - tira um smartphone de sua mochila no chão, e ao novamente sentar-se, começa a fazer uma transferência online para a conta de sua amiga - Mas também me deixará pobre um dia… - balança a cabeça falsamente indignado, pois no fundo, havia adorado sua nova aquisição, que faria companhia às outras 20 guitarras que tinha trazido do Mundo dos Vivos quando aceitou fazer parte das fileiras do Gotei outra vez.

Se afasta um pouco e venera silenciosamente sua coleção. Adorava boa música, e tudo ligado à essa fabulosa arte, e em seu exílio, as guitarras se tornaram uma verdadeira paixão. E para tê-las perto de si, gastava verdadeiras fortunas, sempre arrematando em leilões os modelos mais cobiçados e famosos. Porém, quando retornou ao Sereitei, ficou sem tempo hábil pra isso, mas, Yadomaru, sua amiga de todas as horas, continuava a aumentar suas aquisições, mas, nada com ela saía de graça… tudo tinha o seu devido preço à pagar. Mas, o fazia com gosto, porque mirar aquelas preciosidades, lhe alimentava o espírito, e tal satisfação, não tinha dinheiro no mundo que pudesse pagar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por mais de meia hora, o loiro ficou ali, parado, contemplando suas "belezinhas", porém, logo o cansaço outra vez o abateu, e este, resolveu tomar um bom banho morno para relaxar.

Foi para o banheiro, que mandou adaptar para que ficasse exatamente como era o seu no Mundo dos Vivos, entrou no box e abriu a ducha, se enfiando embaixo dela, e deixando aquela gostosa água corrente cair por sobre si. Por dez longos minutos ficou ali, fazendo sua higiene pessoal. Quando estava prestes a fechar o registro, eis que sente duas finas e macias mãos passear por seu definido abdominal, e tatear lentamente o seu peitoral.

Ele sorriu. Conhecia muito bem aquelas mãos que o acariciava, e estava com saudades de senti-las em si… de se perder naqueles braços… de se acabar naquela deliciosa boca…

Sem mais esperar ele se vira, e dá de cara com a bela morena de cabelos Channel e olhos bicolores, que estava totalmente nua, e lhe abraça com muito afeto.

\- Estava com saudades… - diz manhosa.

\- Também, meu amor… - a beija com sofreguidão, a imprensando contra a fria parede de azulejos - Não sabe o quanto sonhei contigo… com teus beijos, com o seu corpo…

\- Não precisa mais sonhar, querido. Estou aqui… me faça sua...

E sem mais delongas, o Vizard levantou a torneada perna da Arrancar, e a penetrou profundamente, fazendo-a grunhir de excitação, tomando a boca rosada com voracidade, enquanto ela enganchava suas pernas na cintura dele, que a invadia sem dó.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… - gemia sem pudores.

\- Isso… geme gostoso, Apacci… - segurou as redondas nádegas da moça, a desencostando da parede fria, a levando para a sua king-size - Mas te quero por cima… rebolando em mim e me deixando louco, como só você sabe fazer…

Ela sorri com devassidão. Adorava saber que o enlouquecia com seus sinuosos movimentos, que o entorpecia com seus beijos e carícias, que ele lhe adorava sem restrições… que lhe amava…

Sentando-se na beirada da cama, e com a fogosa morena encaixada em si, ele volta a beijá-la, e ela, em frenesi, se contorce fervorosamente, apertando a masculinidade de seu homem impiedosamente, o fazendo urrar como um animal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, no corredor que dava para o quarto do Capitão, Kira vinha caminhando distraído, e com sua expressão sempre apática, foi levar ao seu superior um relatório que tinha esquecido de lhe entregar no horário de expediente.

Mesmo sabendo que Rose não gostava de ser incomodado por qualquer trabalho extra, o loiro mais novo decidiu arriscar, pois detestava ficar com serviço pendente em suas mãos.

Ao chegar perto da porta dos aposentos de Otoribashi, Izuru ouviu barulhos que lhe eram pouco habituais, mas que sabia muito bem o que significavam.

Não era de seu feitio ser indiscreto, mas, sentiu necessidade de saber sobre aqueles ruídos, de ver o que produzia aqueles gemidos tão sensuais, especialmente os femininos, que o estava fazendo suar como nunca antes, e seu membro endurecer sem controle.

Pôs seus claríssimos orbes azuis na fresta da porta de correr, e se surpreendeu ao ver a Arrancar subordinada à Halibel, Rainha do Hueco Mundo, acoplada ao seu Capitão, requebrando seus largos quadris em cima dele, que segurava com firmeza o alvo traseiro dela, deixando inclusive o local avermelhado com as marcas de seus longos dedos.

Rose mordiscava paulatinamente os duros bicos de ambos os seios da mulher, que eram pequenos, porém redondos e instigantes. Ela arranhava as costas largas dele, e depois puxava com força suas douradas mechas, o fazendo grunhir alucinado.

A cadência da movimentação primorosa da fêmea de seu superior deixou o Tenente sem ar, com o coração palpitando, e com suas brancas mãos trêmulas. Dedicou tanto tempo aos seus estudos e trabalho, que raramente se dava o luxo de conseguir companhia feminina. Não por se achar feio ou algo do tipo, mas por ser tímido e introvertido, e por isso, faziam boas décadas que não ficava intimamente com uma garota.

Nervoso e envergonhado por estar espionando a vida íntima de uma pessoa a qual tinha sumo respeito, ele saiu dali rapidamente, apesar de estar bastante estupefato com o que presenciou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda no quarto de Rose, um grito agudo se deu quando Apacci chegou ao auge de seu prazer, sendo seguida por seu amado, que não resistiu á tão esplêndido estímulo, e jorrou seu fluido quente dentro do incandescente interior da Arrancar.

Com suas respirações ofegantes, o casal permaneceu junto, abraçados, e trocando carinhos cheios de sentimentos. Ela sorri para o charmoso Vizard, que se recosta na cabeceira de sua cama, e a aconchega em seus fortes braços, onde toca delicadamente os fios negros dos cabelos dela, que dedilha o amplo peito masculino com a sutileza de uma felina.

Com seus orbes de diferentes cores, a jovem olha para a parede lateral à cama, e vê que há mais um dos instrumentos aos quais ele adorava, o que a faz indagar com curiosidade.

\- Comprou mais uma de suas "belezinhas"?

Ele acena em positivo.

\- Lisa trouxe para mim. Linda, não?

\- Sim… apesar de não entender dessas parafernálias do Mundo dos Vivos, as acho bem interessantes. - diz sincera - E se você gosta delas, quem sou eu para criticar?

Rose a mira complacido. Gostava do jeito sincero dela, e da forma direta com que sempre se expressava.

\- Sabe, muita gente aqui no Gotei até hoje estranha o meu gosto pelas coisas do Mundo dos Vivos, mas… - faz uma pequena pausa, ficando com o pensamento longe - Vivi tanto tempo em meio aos humanos comuns, que sinto muita falta de tudo o que tinha por lá.

\- Então porque voltou ao Gotei?

\- Porque senti que era o certo a fazer. Que por causa da canalhice do Aizen, eu não consegui fechar um ciclo… não tive a oportunidade de fazer o meu melhor… - suas palavras saíram amargas.

\- Eu… te entendo… - o olha com preocupação - Por isso acho tão arriscado esses nossos encontros aqui, dentro da sua Divisão. Fico pensando se não é melhor eu me afastar, e deixar que siga o seu caminho...

Não termina de falar, pois o homem a pega gentilmente pelos ombros, a fazendo ficar cara à cara com ele.

\- Já te falei uma vez, e vou repetir quantas vezes for necessário para que acredite em mim: eu te amo! - afirma convicto - Podem falar o que quiserem, e se for o caso, até me enxotarem da Soul Society outra vez, mas jamais abrirei mão do que sinto por ti.

\- Rose… - sussurra emocionada.

\- Só porque me pede eu mantenho o nosso relacionamento em segredo. Não fosse por isso, todos saberiam, e não daria a mínima se hipócritas como o Kuchiki e Soi Fon se colocassem contra nós.

\- Mas é por causa desse tipo de coisa que prefiro manter nossos encontros às encondidas, pois quero evitar tais aborrecimento para ti. É tão íntegro e gentil… não merece que lhe tratem como um qualquer.

\- Sabe que não me importo. - seu tom é ameno, e ela acaricia seu másculo rosto.

\- Mas eu sim… - dá um molhado selinho em seus lábios - Te amo demais pra te ver sofrer, pois sei que é isso que vai acontecer se novamente não conseguir cumprir seus objetivos aqui dentro.

Ele a mira com devoção. Apacci, aos seus olhos, era perfeita, apesar de seu gênio pra lá de arredio.

\- É por isso que deixaria tudo por você… sem sequer hesitar. Te amo…

\- Também te amo…

Se beijam com todo ardor que possuíam, e se entregam novamente ao sublime ato de amar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Na solidão de seu quarto, Izuru deixa o pesado relatório que levava para Otoribashi em cima de sua escrivaninha, se despe de seu suado shihakushou, e se senta em uma simples cadeira de vime que tinha perto de sua janela.

Sua mente estava um caos, pois as lembranças do sexo feito entre o seu Capitão e a sexy Arrancar o estavam deixando perturbado, arfante… uma confusão de sentimentos desencontrados como frustração, excitação, vergonha e remorso se davam em seu interior, mas não podia negar que aquilo foi quente… libidinoso, cheio de uma luxúria a qual jamais presenciou antes. Nem mesmo nas poucas vezes em que transou se sentiu tão… aquecido.

Ainda receoso, libertou seu grande mastro de sua prisão, e languidamente, iniciou as carícias no seu rígido corpo peniano. O vai-e-vem se deu num ritmo suave, ameno, até que a mão do rapaz tomou velocidade, e a cadência da movimentação aumentou, e somado aos gemidos do casal que iam e voltavam de sua mente, passou a apertar o falo ereto com mais vontade, e um estupendo delírio tomou conta de si, e ao derramar-se em cima de seu abdômen trincado, o tristonho Tenente chegou ao êxtase.

Com dificuldades se levantou, e ainda arfante, limpou-se com uma toalha que estava por perto, e se deixou cair na cama macia. Seus brilhantes orbes se fecharam, e um terrível esgotamento se apossou de si. Dormiu direto, sem ao menos pensar ou filosofar sobre o que aconteceu. Talvez, tenha sido mesmo melhor assim.

Continua…


	4. A dor do desamor

**A dor do desamor**

Sentada em uma mesinha baixa de um restaurante perto da 5ª Divisão, a bela de olhos turquesas tomava seu saquê em pequenos goles, enquanto esperava por seu acompanhante daquela noite. Ao ver o loiro de cabelos Channel passando pela porta de entrada, ela discretamente chamou um atendente, e pediu para o mesmo trazer uma garrafa inteira da bebida para o seu amigo Capitão, e tinha a pretensão de juntos, esvaziarem todo o recipiente, e assim, poderem afogar suas mágoas e frustrações.

Sim, Yadomaru estava frustrada e contrariada. Os pensamentos que envolviam Aizen custavam a abandonar sua mente, e simplórios atos como dormir e se concentrar, já não eram coisas tão fáceis de se fazer agora.

Com Shinji acontecia algo parecido, pois o sentimento que carregava pela doce Momo não saía de seu peito, mas confessar algo tão íntimo não estava nos planos do rapaz, que preferia preservar a amizade de sua subordinada, do que a espantar de perto de si com uma declaração estapafúrdia de amor.

Por tais motivos Lisa o chamou para beber: queria se distrair, e fazer o mesmo por ele, e talvez, uma noite que já estivesse perdida, não terminasse ruim de tudo afinal.

O Vizard se senta, e antes mesmo de cumprimentar a morena, enche seu sakazuki até a borda, e o vira de uma vez, fazendo sua garganta arder, e um grunhido irritado escapar de sua boca.

\- Não vai beber? - indaga curioso.

\- Já estava fazendo isso antes de chegar. - dá mais um pequeno gole em sua bebida - Pelo jeito que chegou, já disposto a encher a cara, o dia não foi dos melhores.

\- Como adivinhou? - a olha com certo deboche.

Ela revira os olhos e ignora o comentário ácido do outro.

\- Não me diga que tem algo a ver com a Momo?

\- Dessa vez não. - inspira bastante ar - Foi a mal amada da Soi Fon, que insiste em falar do Rose, quando o assunto da reunião era totalmente diferente disso.

\- Posso saber sobre o que foi essa tal reunião, a qual não fui chamada? - questiona um tanto desinteressada.

\- Burocracias inúteis… nem o Kyoraku aguenta essas exigências sem nexo da Central 46, então resolveu empurrar goela abaixo de algumas Divisões o trabalho que deveria ser dele. - reclama emburrado, e vira mais uma dose de saquê.

\- Típico… - a jovem suspira entediada - E a escrota da Soi Fon aproveitou para criticar o Otoribashi? - dá uma risada seca - Ridícula… isso porque ela nem imagina que o Kensei tá pegando uma Arrancar também! - ri ainda mais.

\- Não vou nem te dizer o que essa mulherzinha amarga precisa… - mais uma dose de álcool é ingerida por ele - Essa bisca teve a coragem de jogar na cara do Shunsui que ele acoberta esse tipo de "aberração", e que isso está totalmente fora das regras.

\- Mas se for assim, o fato de estarmos aqui também vai contra o que a Sereitei ordena. - observa de maneira perspicaz.

\- Esse é o ponto… - olha para a sua amiga com seriedade - Acha mesmo que gente como Soi Fon, Kuchiki e outros caga-regras aqui desse muquifo estão satisfeitos com a nossa volta?

Ela arregala os seus brilhantes olhos bastante surpresa.

\- Acha que eles…

\- Sim. Creio que esmiuçarão o quanto puderem as nossas vidas, até encontrarem algum deslize que seja passível de uma expulsão definitiva do Gotei, e sem chance de absorção. - encara sua amiga, enquanto mais uma dose desliza por sua garganta.

Lisa fica pensativa. Se isso fosse verdade, se o que Shinji conjecturava realmente tivesse razão para ser, ela teria que ficar ainda mais atenta ao que lhe acontecia, pois um envolvimento real com Aizen seria a sua ruína… seria, literalmente, o fim de sua existência…

\- Faz sentido o que diz, vide como Kuchiki praticamente encurralou Renji a tomar uma decisão: se irá continuar como seu Tenente ou se assumirá…

\- Viu como tenho razão! - a interrompe visivelmente alterado pela bebida - São um bando de filhos da puta! - dá um soco na mesa - Cada qual é mais infeliz do que o outro, e a única diversão que lhes resta é atormentar a vida alheia! Odeio essa gente!

\- Calma amigo… - disfarçadamente, tira a garrafa de perto dele, e entorna o líquido que estava em seu sakazuki no chão - Vamos comer alguma coisa, e depois discutiremos mais sobre isso, ok?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, e o garçom entrega aos dois os menus para fazerem seus pedidos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Em meio á um campo de flores, à leste do 56º Distrito, e sob a luz da imensa lua cheia que resplandecia nos céus do Sereitei, gemidos estridentes ecoavam por todo o lugar, e as estrelas que brilhavam ininterruptamente eram testemunhas do ato luxurioso que ali acontecia.

A formosa mulher de longos cabelos verde-oliva gritava ao ser tão perfeitamente preenchida pelo potente falo do Vizard de brancos cabelos, que urrava guturalmente ao se sentir apertado e encharcado por aquela fenda flamejante que possuía.

Ela estava de quatro, tendo seus quadris seguros por ele, que era impiedoso em sua invasão àquele corpo sinuoso, fazendo a pobre moça arrancar tufos de grama com suas unhas que se cravavam no solo, devido ao júbilo daquele momento.

Ver seu mastro entrando e saindo do estreito interior, e envolto no cálido mel, não o estavam ajudando a raciocinar, e com mais vigor, se adentrava nela, que gritou absorta.

\- Eu vou gozar, Kensei…

\- Goza… goza gostoso, minha lindinha...

E ao sentir seu homem pulsar enlouquecido dentro de si, ela não resiste e se entrega àquele irresistível prazer, e ele a acompanha, derramando-se com lentidão em seu fervoroso e aconchegante corpo.

Com um abraço passional, ele junta o corpo dela ao seu, onde se sente ainda mais excitado com o contato entre o seu peitoral suado e as costas dela. Com suas grandes e ásperas mãos ele massageia os pequenos seios, a fazendo arfar em delírio. O viril Capitão distribui muitos beijos quentes no longo pescoço da jovem, e ao aspirar o aroma floral de seus sedosos cabelos, percebe que está ereto outra vez, o que era uma verdadeira lástima, pois não poderia ficar nem mais cinco minutos ali, porque naquela noite começaria uma missão de uma semana no limite oeste do Rukongai.

Se afasta aos poucos da meiga Arrancar, e fala com pesar.

\- Infelizmente não posso mais ficar. Vou sair em missão e não sei quando retorno.

Ela faz um muxoxo e diz manhosa.

\- Ahhhhhh… que pena… - pega um monte de trapos que estava na grama, e o olha fingindo tristeza - Como vou sair daqui se desfez minha roupa um monte de farrapos?

O homem tira a parte de cima de seu shihakushou, e a veste com delicadeza. Ela, ainda sentada na grama, sorri ante a gentileza dele, que por vezes, tinha um jeito bem rude de ser.

\- Obrigada… - murmurou baixinho.

\- Kensei se agacha de frente à ela, e lhe dá um longo ósculo.

\- Quando voltar, darei um jeito de te avisar para nos vermos outra vez.

Ela acena com um gesto gracioso, e pergunta como quem não quer nada.

\- Kensei… o que sente de verdade por mim?

\- Tesão. - responde sem hesitar.

A decepção se fez visível no rosto da sensível Arrancar.

\- Só isso?

\- Acha que sentir tesão por alguém é pouco Sung-Sun? - indaga normalmente.

\- Eu… - iria falar poucas e boas paro o platinado, mas achou melhor se calar. Não queria discutir, pelo menos, não ali - Deixa pra lá… - se levanta, e vira-se para a direção contrária à dele - Nos vemos quando voltar…

Ela se vai e o Vizard nada diz. A vê se afastar, e o arrependimento por dizer o que sentia com tanta frieza bateu forte em seu peito. E pra completar toda a desgraça, ele mentiu. Não era um simples tesão o que sentia por Sung-Sun… ele gostava dela. Porém, era melhor que ela pensasse o pior de si, pois nunca, em nenhum momento, a Soul Society permitiria que um relacionamento assim, como o que eles tinham, se tornasse oficial. Então, decidiu que se ela acreditasse que tudo o que viviam era somente algo carnal, seria mais fácil desapegar de si e seguir sua vida… quem sabe tentar ser feliz com um Arrancar assim como ela…

Mas ele sabia, que o pior de toda essa história, é que se Sung-Sui realmente desistisse de si, o deixaria num profundo e imenso vazio, que nem ele mesmo seria capaz de suportar…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À alguns metros dos portões da 5° Divisão, Shinji e Lisa, que estavam levemente alterados pelo álcool que ingeriam, se despediam em meio à muitas risadas, antes de irem para os seus respectivos Quartéis.

\- Lisa, Lisa, Lisa… - o loiro balança a cabeça negativamente, e brinda a moça com um de seus largos sorrisos invertidos - Você e Kukkaku ainda vão se dar muito mal com esse sex-shop que montaram lá na casa dessa doida tarada…

\- Não sei porquê… - diz despreocupada - Não estamos dentro dos limites do Gotei, e na propriedade dos Shiba, quem manda é ela, que é a líder do clã.

\- Mas a mercadoria que as senhoritas estão vendendo é clandestina, ou se esqueceu desse detalhe? Já pensou se a seca da Soi Fon ou o almofadinha frígido do Byakuya ficarem sabendo da existência desse "comércio" de vocês? - faz aspas com os dedos.

\- Se isso acontecer, dou um consolo bem grande pra aquela sapatão enrustida e uma boneca com peitos extra g para o idiota do Kuchiki, e creio que isso bastará para calar a boca deles. - seu semblante continua sem sinal de preocupação.

Shinji ri de se escangalhar.

\- Ai Lisa… só você mesmo pra me fazer rir no dia de hoje… por sorte só tive que aturar aquela mala da Soi Fon por poucas horas. Pior será o Kensei, que vai ter que "desfrutar" da companhia do nosso "nobre" colega por uma longa semana… - seus olhos rolam ao pensar em seu amigo tendo que suportar toda a arrogância do Capitão da 6ª Divisão por tantos dias.

\- Fazer o que… são ossos do ofício. - dá um beijo na testa do loiro e segue em direção à 8ª Divisão - Até amanhã, Shinji!

\- Até…

Com passos lentos, e assobiando uma canção ao ritmo de um contagiante blues, o Vizard vai se aproximando do portão de entrada da sua Divisão, e já estava prestes a entrar quando ouviu alguém lhe chamando. Aliás, não era bem à ele que a pessoa buscava.

\- Me espera Gin! - a bela ruiva de olhos azuis grita afoita, claramente bêbada, pois mal conseguia se manter de pé, tropeçando a cada dois ou três passos que dava - Vai ter coragem de me deixar aqui, sozinha?

Ele a olha com cara de paisagem e fala num tom tedioso.

\- Gin? Pelo visto está dez vezes mais bêbada do que eu… pra me confundir com aquele palhaço…

\- Do que está falando, meu lindinho? - ela indaga ao se agarrar nos ombros do loiro - Fala comigo como se fosse outra pessoa… como se não soubesse o que digo… - com suas finas mãos, passa a acariciar as mechas lisas do rapaz, que com calma, tenta afastá-la de si.

\- Me desculpe, Matsumoto, mas não tenho condições de conversar contigo desse jeito. - tenta trazê-la consigo a segurando pelo braço - Te levarei até o seu Quartel, e reze muito para o Hitsugaya não comer seu fígado quando te ver alcoolizada à esse nível. - a puxa um pouco mais, porém, ela se agarra ao seu tronco, o abraçando apertado - Ai… agora sim eu tô fodido… - murmurou o pobre Capitão.

\- Porque quer se livrar de mim? Não sabe que sinto sua falta? Não imagina a dor que sinto por seu desprezo, por seu afastamento? - olha nos inexpressivos orbes do Vizard, e seu belo rosto se enche de lágrimas - Você é tão lindo… - seus finos dedos tocam a pele do rosto do rapaz, que sente um repentino calor com esse ato tão simples - Adoro tocar sua pele… sentir seu cheiro… admirar seu sorriso perfeito…

\- Pare com isso Rangiku! - ele tenta mais uma vez tomar distância, porém é inútil, pois por também estar alterado pela bebida, não estava com os seus reflexos tão bons como o de costume - Não sou o Ichimaru! E mesmo sabendo que está bêbada como um gambá, me ofende e muito ser confundido com aquele calhorda! - sua voz transmite toda sua exasperação.

O rosto da mulher expressa toda a sua tristeza, ao ser menosprezada daquela maneira.

\- Gin… - cai de joelhos e agarra as pernas do espantado loiro, que mais uma vez tenta se livrar do agarre dela - Não me abandone, por favor! Eu… - olha para as pernas dele e começa a tentar tirar sua calça - Eu faço tudo o que quiser pra que não me deixe aqui, plantada nesse chão! - suas mãos são bem hábeis, e a parte de baixo do uniforme de Shinji quase cai aos seus pés - Vou te chupar do jeitinho que sempre gostou, lembra?

Desesperado, o Vizard segura como pode sua roupa com uma das mãos, e com a outra, tenta mais uma vez distanciar a Tenente de si.

\- Mas que merda! Tá louca Rangiku? - grita furioso - Estamos num lugar público, e sua atitude já passou dos limites e...

Não terminou de falar, pois seu nome foi chamado de uma curta distância, e a voz suave que o pronunciou, era de alguém que lhe era muito especial.

\- Capitão Hirako, que bom que está aqui, pois tenho que lhe dar iss… - a voz da meiga Hinamori morreu ali, ao ver sua amiga ajoelhada aos pés de seu superior, numa cena que era mais do que suspeita… uma cena que a fez querer morrer, pois o homem que ela passou a adorar estava ali, num ato obsceno com sua melhor amiga, na porta de sua Divisão.

Por alguns segundos, o coração do loiro parou de bater. Tudo que não poderia ocorrer se passava na sua frente, como um filme de quinta categoria em câmera lenta: estava numa situação esdrúxula, da qual ele não tinha culpa alguma, e com a mulher que amava o condenando já de antemão. Porém, não a culpava, pois quem em sã consciência, vendo essa mesma cena, não pensaria o mesmo que ela? Que ele era um pervertido, e que se aproveitava de mulheres frustradas e bêbadas?

Os olhos castanhos de Hinamori se encheram d'água, e deixando todos os seus relatórios caírem no chão, a Shinigami saiu correndo dali, com o seu coração partido, pois descobriu naquele instante, que nunca poderia ter Shinji pra si.

Ao ver que ela correu atordoada, ele faz menção de ir atrás, porém, Matsumoto foi mais rápida, e o segurou tão firmemente que ele foi ao chão, onde bateu a cabeça e ficou momentaneamente confuso.

\- Não me abandone outra vez, Gin… - se arrasta por sobre o corpo do Capitão e se deita sobre ele, o abraçando em seguida - Nunca mais permitirei que me deixe… - chora copiosamente, e as muitas lágrimas de sua infinita tristeza molham o shihakushou de Shinji, que com muito esforço consegue se sentar e se recostar numa parede.

Ele, mesmo profundamente irritado pelo mal entendido que fez Momo pensar o pior de si, não pôde deixar de sentir pena de Rangiku e de seu estado deplorável. À que ponto um amor pode chegar para que deixe uma mulher exuberante como ela no frangalho que se encontrava em seus braços? Como ela pôde se deixar envolver dessa maneira por alguém que nada valia? Sua existência seria tão vazia sem a presença do desgraçado do Ichimaru, que beber até cair se tornou seu único hobby?

Eram muitas perguntas, mas só uma certeza: de que não poderia deixá-la assim.

Com dificuldade se levantou e a colocou em seu colo. A levou para o seu quarto, pois não queria que ninguém soubesse do acontecido. Já não bastava Momo ter visto toda essa droga. Devagar a deitou em sua cama, e iria sair de lá, mas a ruiva o abraçou novamente, ato que o fez cair sentado no colchão, e derrotado, recostou-se na cabeceira, onde ela se apoiou em seu peitoral e voltou a chorar como criança, bastante fragilizada. Soluçando bastante, a Tenente disse-lhe baixinho.

\- E-eu te amo… s-sem-sempre te amei, e você me afastou, m-me tirou da s-sua vida… fez tudo por mim, m-mas o que eu realmente queria, era que n-não tivesse feito nada… que tivesse ficado ao meu lado… isso pra mim bastaria… - chega mais perto do rosto do Vizard, e lhe dá um beijo molhado e cheio de candura nos lábios, ato esse que o faz arregalar os olhos, mas depois os fechar, apreciando cada sensação que tão singelo contato lhe proporcionava - Eu só q-queria você… - vencida pelo cansaço e pelo efeito do álcool, o orbes azuis da mulher se fecham, e seu angelical rosto esboça um sutil sorriso.

Shinji acaricia as madeixas ruivas de Rangiku e não sabe o que sentir por ela: se raiva por ter ferido, mesmo que sem querer, os sentimentos de Momo por causa de sua bebedeira, ou se pena por vê-la tão destruída. A única coisa que sabia, era que a ajudaria, pois já sentiu na carne o quanto a infelicidade por uma injustiça pode ser dolorosa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No meio do caminho para a sua divisão, Lisa olhava para as suas unhas pintadas com um claríssimo esmalte verde, e analisando se tinha alguma cutícula mal retirada. Não era neurótica com esse tipo de coisa como a maioria das mulheres, mas gostava de estar apresentável, pelo menos dentro do Sereitei.

Distraída com sua auto análise, ela não nota que tem alguém atrás de si, que a toma repentinamente pela cintura, e a beija com um furor desmedido.

Por mais que não quisesse acreditar no que acontecia, conhecia bem o gosto daquela boca… o sabor mentolado e cheio de frescor daquele beijo… era ele… Sousuke Aizen…

As mãos masculinas percorrem seu corpo, até uma delas parar na sua torneada perna, que sempre estava descoberta devido à sua curtíssima hakana. Esta se envereda por dentro se sua saia, onde os dedos masculinos acarinham a sua virilha, fazendo um fogo intenso incendiar seu corpo por dentro.

Ela ofega com tão ousado toque, mesmo assim, tenta se desvencilhar dele, mas é inútil… sem nenhum esforço ele a aperta mais contra si, e se aprofunda ainda mais em seu ósculo, arrancando um gemido lânguido da parte dela.

Depois de alguns longos minutos, o ex-Capitão dá fim ao caloroso contato, e com um sorriso cínico, ele indaga à moça.

\- Sentiu minha falta?

Ela pisca seguidamente, e depois olha para os lados para se certificar de que não havia ninguém por perto. Porém, quando volta o olhar para onde ele estava, vê que ele já tinha sumido.

Transtornada, ela põe a mão no peito, e logo em seguida sente uma dor fininha na têmpora. Não sabia mais o que pensar de tudo o que acontecia consigo… não tinha noção do que tais acontecimentos bizarros queriam dizer…

Sem mais esperar, ela foi para a sua Divisão, e no silêncio de seu quarto, tentaria dormir e talvez esquecer o tormento que sua vida se transformou por causa dele… por causa de Aizen…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ainda desnorteada e andando sem rumo, Momo estava destruída por dentro, pois em sua mente, o homem que amava e sua melhor amiga estavam tendo um caso.

Sim, a franzina Hinamori também nutria um sentimento romântico por seu Capitão, só não imaginava que ele sentia o mesmo por si. Tudo sempre ficou no campo platônico, e estava disposta a se conformar com isso, pois achava que viver tal sentimento seria impossível. Mas comprovar tal verdade assim, ao vivo, foi por demais doloroso, e por tal motivo, queria se afastar dali… queria ficar longe de tudo e de todos…

Então, o chegar perto de um descampado, esta pegou sua zanpakutou e abriu um pequeno portal, onde se adentrou e rapidamente desapareceu dali.

Do outro lado, estava às margens do rio que cortava a cidade de Karakura, e olhando para a luminosa metrópole do lado oposto onde se encontrava, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem, e caiu sentada em meio à verde grama que tinha ali.

Chorou convulsivamente, como nunca antes havia chorado. Já tinha sofrido muito em sua vida: perdas, mágoas, decepções… mas jamais experimentou a dor da rejeição em termos amorosos. Por mais que muita gente dissesse que ele era perdidamente apaixonada por Aizen, não era isso o que sentia por ele. Seu ex-Capitão era como um pai… um mestre bondoso à ser seguido e admirado, por tal motivo, a sua decepção foi enorme, ao ponto de entrar em estado de negação. Mas, tudo isso foi superado, e seu coração se abriu para um novo sentimento… o do verdadeiro gostar, e Shinji foi o agraciado, por ser digno, honrado e dono de uma inteligência ímpar. Pena que tudo isso foi mais uma ilusão de sua parte, pois seu atual Capitão era como todos os outros homens: levava mais em conta a exuberância de uma mulher do que sua personalidade em si.

Não que depreciasse Rangiku, não era essa a questão. A ruiva tinha inúmeras qualidades, mas não era o tipo de garota por quem Hirako se apaixonaria. Bem, era o que ela pensava, pois estava redondamente enganada… mais uma vez equivocada…

Ainda mergulhada no desespero de sua tristeza, a bela castanha não sentiu que alguém se aproximava de si, e que a observava atentamente, com um olhar felino, audaz…

Sente uma mão tocar seu ombro, e ao virar-se, dá de cara com um homem incrivelmente lindo, que parecia paralisado, vidrado, mirando o seu choroso rosto com um encantamento que jamais viu nos orbes de outro homem para si, nem mesmo nos olhos de seu adorado Shinji.

O rapaz, num gesto audacioso, tocou seu rosto com delicadeza, e colocando uma das mechas de seu bagunçado cabelo castanho atrás de sua orelha, questionou curioso.

\- Porque um ser tão lindo como você está chorando desse jeito?

Continua…

Notas Finais

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Sintam-se à vontade para expressarem suas sinceras opiniões, pois amo saber o que pensam!

No mais, até terça!


	5. Gentilezas e animosidades

**Gentilezas e animosidades**

Um atraente homem de cabelos azuis andava vagarosamente pelas ruas de Karakura. Com uma mochila cheia dos seus pertences nas costas, o Arrancar voltava para o seu pequeno kitnet alugado, depois de um exaustivo dia de trabalho.

Sim, o Espada 6 estava trabalhando numa famosa academia, onde treinam grandes lutadores de fama mundial, e sua função nesta, era ser sparring dos mesmos, juntamente com Chad, que foi quem lhe conseguiu esse emprego.

Frustrado e sem perspectivas no Hueco Mundo, deixou seu orgulho um pouco de lado e pediu ajuda à Kisuke Urahara, dizendo que queria tentar sua sorte no Mundo dos Vivos. À princípio pensou que o loiro fosse negar seu pedido, mas este lhe disse que ficaria feliz em ajudar, mas sob uma condição: que este não importunasse Ichigo ou qualquer um de seus amigos.

Mesmo à contra gosto, o azulado concordou, pois também não nutria mais aquela ânsia assassina quanto ao ruivo, e os outros amigos dele lhe eram indiferentes. Assim sendo, o cientista arrumou para o Arrancar um gigai (modelo que limitava consideravelmente seus poderes), e para a sua surpresa, o próprio Kurosaki em pessoa, junto com Orihime, Ishida, Chad e Rukia se ofereceram para ajudá-lo em sua adaptação à esse mundo em que habitou uma vez, em um passado remoto, que ele nem ao menos lembrava-se como foi.

Por tal motivo ele estava ali, passando bem perto à margem do rio, quando viu a frágil criatura vinda da Soul Society sair de um mínimo Seikamon, e sentiu a reiatsu desta oscilante. Não era de seu feitio ser curioso, mas algo dentro de si o mandava ir averiguar o que havia acontecido com a pequena Shinigami, e ao se aproximar dela, viu o quanto ela chorava… sentiu o quanto de decepção havia em seu pranto…

Sem parar pra pensar, ele deixou sua mochila no chão, se agachou para ficar de frente à ela, e sorriu pra si mesmo ao ver os castanhos e sedosos cabelos femininos totalmente bagunçados, com o enfeite que o prendia atrás praticamente pendurado em uma única mecha solta.

Temeu ser invasivo, mas estendeu sua mão até o rosto dela e o tocou. Foi exatamente neste momento que a jovem o mirou diretamente nos olhos. Seu universo, seus valores, suas convicções, tudo, absolutamente tudo o que conhecia e acreditava se perderam dentro daqueles tristonhos orbes, e um calor em seu sempre frio e seco peito se deu. Não fazia ideia do que aquilo significava, mas, a doçura daquele olhar e daquele rosto tão lindo o fez se sentir em paz.

Ao notar que ela não fugiu de seu toque, apesar de estar assustada, ele avançou um pouco mais, e retirou alguns fios de cabelo que estavam grudados no rosto dela, e os colocou com cuidado atrás da orelha. Com uma nítida preocupação em sua voz, o rapaz indaga à ela.

\- Porque um ser tão lindo como você está chorando desse jeito?

Ela pisca bastante os olhos e responde ainda aérea.

\- Eu… - seu olhar percorre o belo espécime masculino, que usa uma camisa preta básica, uma calça jeans surrada, e um par de tênis meio desgastado, mas que ainda assim, vestido de modo tão simples, era realmente lindo… impossível de não ser admirado - Eu… não foi nada.. - desistiu de se abrir com o gentil desconhecido.

\- Sei que não me conhece, mas garanto, só quero ajudar. - é sincero em suas palavras.

Ela o observa melhor, e sente um pequeno reiatsu vindo dele. E não era de um humano portador de reiatsu elevado, um Quincy ou um Shinigami como ela… era a reiatsu de um Arrancar…

Ela se levanta, e fica em posição de defesa. Ele a encara, e sabe que ela lhe reconheceu como um inimigo. Suspira fundo, e fala calmamente.

\- Sei que já reconheceu que tipo de criatura eu sou, e não te culpo por ficar na defensiva. Mas quero que saiba que não vim com a intenção de lhe fazer mal. Só vim porque senti que precisava de mim.

Ela percebe nos olhos azuis do rapaz que ele era sincero. Aos poucos baixou a guarda, e indagou intrigada.

\- É um dos Arrancars de Aizen, estou certa? - ele acena em positivo - O que faz aqui, no Mundo dos Vivos, e usando um gigai feito pelo ex-Capitão Urahara.

Ele estende sua mão à ela, e diz com muita segurança.

\- Se confiar em mim, posso explicar tudo o que quiser saber. Vem comigo?

Ao ver a grande mão daquele homem misterioso estendida para si, ela por um instante hesitou. Mirou-lhe mais uma vez nos olhos, e estes lhe passaram uma confiança que há muito não sentia, então, decidiu se arriscar, e dando sua pequena mão ao Espada, o acompanhou sem questionar.

Andaram por cerca de 15 minutos até chegarem ao minúsculo apartamento dele, e em nenhum momento ele desvencilhou sua mão da dela, fato que ela achou fofo de sua parte, pois pelo seu jeito de falar e agir, não parecia ser um sujeito muito sociável.

No meio do caminho ele lhe contou como foi parar entre os humanos, e ela considerou um ato corajoso de sua parte largar tudo, e ir se aventurar em um lugar que era desconhecido para ele. E o admirou por isso.

Ao abrir a porta, Grimmjow gestualmente a pede para entrar, e ela, um pouco tímida, dá alguns passos lentos em direção ao interior do lar do Arrancar. Ele joga a mochila que trazia num modesto sofá de dois lugares, que estava cheio de roupas que pareciam ter sido tiradas de um varal, e empurrou tudo para o lado, para que Momo pudesse se sentar mais à vontade.

Ela agradece a cortesia, e se senta no lugar vago, enquanto ele liga a tv, e coloca num canal qualquer. A jovem nota que apesar do pequeno montinho de roupas bagunçados no sofá, o restante da kitnet era bem limpa e ventilada, e tudo estava organizado, coisas que não eram habituais, especialmente vindas de homens solteiros. O azulado vai até uma porta ao lado da cozinha estilo americana, e de lá, volta com duas toalhas nos ombros, onde oferece uma delas a garota, e diz naturalmente.

\- Pegue. - ela segura o felpudo objeto, e acena com um agradecimento inibido - Um banho morno sempre ajuda a relaxar.- puxa uma cadeira e se senta de frente pra ela - Fico grato por me escutar e confiar em mim. - diz com sinceridade - Sei que dormir na casa de um cara, ainda mais sem conhecê-lo pode soar estranho, mas acredite, não vou lhe fazer mal.

\- Eu sei… - o olha com certa ternura - Se o quisesse já teria feito, não é?

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça.

\- A única coisa que quero é que descanse, para poder voltar para a Soul Society em melhores condições do que a que está agora, ok?

\- Sim, e agradeço muito a sua solidariedade para comigo, pois mal me conhece e abriu generosamente as portas de sua casa para mim, uma completa estranha…

\- Posso não te conhecer, mas sei avaliar muito bem as pessoas, e quando elas prestam ou não, e você… - com as pontas de seus dedos, toca o queixo de Hinamori, a fazendo olhar diretamente para ele - Tem uma pureza que é visível, quase palpável em seus olhos… - permanece sério e se levanta, indo até um armário de duas portas de madeira, de onde tirou algumas peças de roupa, e voltou a se sentar - Aqui está uma camisa que quase não uso e uma boxer. - ela arqueia um pouco a sobrancelha ao ver a roupa íntima masculina, e ele ri - Não se preocupe. Orihime me deu uma embalagem com um monte destas, mas todas no tamanho p, que obviamente não passaram nem das pernas, por isso, estavam guardadas. Creio que devem servir em você. E quanto à camisa, ela é bem grande, vai ficar como um vestido em ti, sem revelar muito do seu corpo. - ela fica ruborizada com o que ele falou, e este, outra vez sorri da timidez dela - Não vai me dizer que não pensou nesse detalhe?

\- Eu confesso que sim… - fica ainda mais vermelha.

O azulado se levanta, e vai até a cozinha, abrindo a porta superior da geladeira, tirando de lá duas caixas.

\- Pode tomar seu banho primeiro, enquanto isso, vou esquentar nosso jantar no microondas.

\- Microondas? - o mira curiosa.

\- É um aparelho que o pessoal daqui usa para fazer refeições rápidas. - suspira apenado - Queria ter alguma coisa melhor pra te oferecer, mas em dias de semana fica difícil cozinhar algo decente, então, me viro com essa lasanha insonsa.

\- Eu vou comer o que tiver. Obrigada por me tratar com tanta consideração e respeito. - faz uma leve reverência ao homem, que fica sem jeito com o gesto dela.

\- Não…não precisa agradecer. - pigarreia um pouco, e volta aos seus afazeres - Se tiver alguma dificuldade com o chuveiro, não se acanhe em me chamar.

\- Sim, Grimmjow… - a morena se levanta, e segue para o banheiro, sob o olhar de soslaio do arrancar, que sorri de canto, enquanto colocava uma das lasanhas no microondas para esquentar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À oeste do Rukongai, o Capitão da 6ª Divisão estava de pé, no alto de uma montanha, admirando o límpido luar daquela noite estrelada, quando sentiu a reiatsu de Kensei se aproximando. Ao seu lado, vinha Hisagi, seu atual Tenente, que também faria parte da missão, junto com mais dez homens, cinco sob as ordens de Kuchiki e mais cinco sob o comando de Muguruma.

Ao chegarem onde o nobre estava, ambos o cumprimentaram formalmente, porém, Byakuya os respondeu num tom ríspido.

\- Missões são atribuições muito importantes para se tolerar certos tipos de conduta, especialmente atrasos e descompostura. - olha com desdém para o platinado, que só vestia a parte de baixo de seu shihakushou e por cima deste, seu haori.

O líder da 9ª Divisão suspirou entediado, e tirando seu smartphone do bolso, o olhou de soslaio, respondendo ao outro de igual forma.

\- Bem, aqui diz que estou dois minutos atrasado, o que não é algo significativo à ponto de arruinar o que viemos fazer aqui. E quanto ao meu uniforme, não se preocupe, tenho outros nas provisões que meus homens trouxeram. - dá um longo bocejo e se vira para sair dali - Se é só isso o que tinha pra dizer, vou me retirar, pois vamos montar nosso acampamento ao sul da montanha, conforme o combinado na reunião.

O moreno se incomoda com o jeito despreocupado de Kensei, e novamente se reporta ao seu colega rispidamente.

\- Parece que não está levando à sério as responsabilidades que implicam essa missão, Muguruma. - lança-lhe um olhar gélido - Acredito que mais de um século vivendo entre humanos comuns, o fez trazer consigo todo o ranço da vulgaridade que essas criaturas possuem.

Com um gesto, Kensei pede para Shuhei deixá-los á sós, e o Tenente prontamente obedece. Fazendo um esforço sobre humano para manter-se centrado, o Vizard fica à poucos passos de Byakuya, e rebate sem hesitar.

\- Escuta aqui, Kuchiki. Não sei que tipo de merdas passa por essa sua cabeça de almofadinha alienado, mas não vim, e nem vou passar uma semana nesse fim de mundo batendo boca contigo. Sou tão Capitão como você, e pelo que eu saiba, tu não foi designado como líder da missão. Kyoraku foi bem claro ao se referir à esta como colaborativa, feita em conjunto. Portanto, não tenho que te dar satisfação de porra nenhuma, e se não gosta do "ranço" que trago do Mundo dos Vivos, mantenha-se à distância! - dá as costas ao seu igual, e aos poucos se afasta dali.

O nobre de negros cabelos, apesar de manter sua postura incólume, não gostou nada de ser afrontado pelo Vizard, e com um tom mais denso do que o normal, ele mais uma vez o impele.

\- Gente como você, que se sujeita a deitar-se com uma Arrancar, não deveria ter parte em missão alguma, muito menos ostentar um cargo tão importante quanto o de um Capitão do sagrado Gotei 13. - o desprezo é nítido em seus azulados orbes - Sei muito bem que seu atraso e o estado lamentável de seu uniforme foi devido aos seus encontros clandestinos com essa… - não termina de falar, pois o platinado, com um shunpo veloz, se põe de frente à ele, o segurando firmemente pela gola de seu haori.

\- Tem razão Kuchiki. Cheguei com atraso porque estava com ela… vim com o meu shihakushou desfalcado porque estraçalhei a roupa dela enquanto fazíamos amor no meio da grama, e o entreguei para ela poder voltar pro Hueco Mundo decentemente. E quer saber? O que é um mero uniforme brega quando se tem uma bela mulher nos braços e sente na carne os seus beijos, suas lambidas, suas mordidas raspando a pele, fazendo o sangue esquentar, o corpo tremer? O que são dois míseros minutos quando se está entre as pernas da pessoa que você deseja, ouvindo os seus gritos e gemidos, sabendo que está lhe dando prazer? - empurra o outro com força, e este dá alguns passos cambaleantes para trás - Acha mesmo que depois de um século de exílio vou ficar me importando com o que gente amargurada como você pensa? Tô me lixando pra sua opinião! - passa as mãos pelos curtos cabelos e inspira bastante ar - Sabe, antes de vir pra cá eu menti pra Sung-Sun… disse pra ela que nosso lance era só físico, que não passava disso… isso tudo porque eu ainda pensava que o dever vinha antes dos sentimentos. Mas agora, depois desse "nosso papo" - debocha fazendo aspas com os dedos - Me arrependo de não ter dito que eu gosto dela, e que se foda se a nossa relação for proibida… que é com ela que eu quero ficar, nem que para que isso ocorra, eu seja novamente exilado. - seu tom é convicto.

Byakuya sente todo o seu corpo resetar com o ódio que sentia. Jamais foi destratado assim, e muito menos por alguém a quem julgava inferior como Kensei. Ter a intimidade de seu agora desafeto jogada na sua cara, fez seu olho direito se estreitar em um tique, fato que o levou a relembrar seus tempos de juventude, onde era só um moleque mimado e impaciente… onde suas maiores frustrações se resumiam a treinar arduamente e aguentar o descaramento e zombaria de Yoruichi… saber que o homem que estava em sua frente se sentia realizado na companhia de uma "aberração", o fez pensar em que momento se perdeu de tudo?... Em que instante os conceitos que lhe eram sólidos desapareceram?… Em que momento tudo se tornou válido para ser feliz, pra viver esse sentimento?

Lembrou-se também de sua doce Hisana, e de como seus dias eram iluminados e alegres ao lado dela, de como o seu mundo ruiu com sua prematura morte, de como o destino lhe foi ingrato ao tirar o que de mais precioso tinha… Muguruma não tinha o direito de esfregar-lhe na face sua felicidade… não permitiria que tal humilhação ficasse impune...

Altivo, ele se ajeitou e voltou à sua postura impecável, e mesmo despedaçado por dentro, manteve-se com o rosto erguido e com a voz inalterada.

\- Não tenho interesse em sua vida pessoal, portanto, poupe-me dos detalhes sórdidos de sua intimidade com a tal Sung-Sun. E de resto, reportarei o motivo de seu desvio de conduta quando voltarmos ao Sereitei. - sem olhar para o Vizard, ele vai caminhando até onde estava montado o acampamento de sua Divisão.

Indiferente, Kensei responde em alto e bom som.

\- Faça como quiser. - desce a montanha para se juntar aos seus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ao terminar o jantar, que não foi tão ruim quanto Grimmjow afirmou que seria, Momo fez questão de ajudar o seu anfitrião, secando e guardando a louça que ele lavou. O rapaz não queria que ela fizesse nada, afinal, foi ele quem a convidou, mas ela era bastante prestativa e persuasiva, então, a deixou fazer como achava melhor.

Depois disso viram um pouco de tv, e esta passava um filme romântico, que fez o azulado cochilar no sofá, enquanto a castanha se debulhava em lágrimas ao ver o final feliz do casal protagonista da história. Distraída enxugando o seu rosto, a Shinigami esbarra sem querer no homem, que acordou com um baita susto, e apesar de sonolento, notou que ela havia chorado, e falou um tanto apático.

\- Não sei o que aconteceu, mas chorar não vai resolver seus problemas. - se espreguiça lentamente e se levanta, indo até o armário, onde se esticando um pouco, pega um futon na parte de cima deste, e depois o desdobra, o colocando no chão - Vou pegar uns lençóis limpos para forrá-lo e também para que se cubra.

Ela fica um pouco sentida com o que ele disse, mas no fundo, o Espada estava certo. Tinha que parar de se lamentar, pois Shinji nunca foi nada além de seu superior, a quem devia respeito e lealdade. O que o loiro fazia de sua vida particular não cabia a ela questionar, inclusive, se ele estivesse mesmo tendo algo com Rangiku.

Saiu de sua divagação, e notou que o futon que ele cuidadosamente arrumava era de casal, e se indagou mentalmente se o Arrancar iria querer dormir junto de si. Mas ao ver ele jogar um travesseiro em cima do sofá, concluiu que o rapaz ia dormir naquele lugar tão apertado, e penalizada, tenta convencê-lo a trocar de lugar.

\- Não quero que pense que sou ingrata, mas esse sofá é muito pequeno para que durma nele. Eu não me importo em passar a noite aí, afinal, não sou tão alta, e além de tudo, sou eu quem estou atrapalhando sua rotina, e...

Sem muita paciência, o azulado responde cortante.

\- Fique tranquila. Não estou pensando nada.

Uma pontinha de decepção se deu no rosto da jovem, que não ousou retrucar, se cobrindo com o lençol, e logo depois se deitou, virando-se para o lado oposto ao dele.

Ele bufa entediado e se deita no duro e incômodo sofá, fechando os olhos, esperando que o sono venha lhe agraciar. Mas passados cinco minutos, viu que não conseguiria dormir, pois a carinha tristonha da bela Tenente não saía da sua cabeça.

Devagar, saiu de onde estava, e foi até ela. Percebeu que a garota também não dormiu, pois seus orbes brilhantes estavam abertos, mirando uma direção qualquer. Se agachou em frente à moça, e mesmo se sentindo um imbecil, ele despejou de uma vez.

\- Me desculpa.

Ela sentou-se no futon para o olhar diretamente nos orbes, e ele ainda constrangido, nada diz.

Momo sorri. Na Academia de Shinigamis fez muitas amizades masculinas, e Hitsugaya, seu eterno Shiro-san, também lhe fez companhia por muitas décadas, portanto, sabia que o Arrancar estava sendo sincero, só estava envergonhado em admitir seu erro.

\- Eu… aceito suas desculpas. - suspira e depois lhe dá um singelo sorriso - Me dá agonia te ver deitado num espaço tão desconfortável, e eu só queria...

Ele a calou pondo sutilmente o seu polegar nos lábios finos e delicados, e disse sereno.

\- Já dormi em lugares muito piores do que esse, e acredite, esse sofá velho não vai me derrubar. - pisca com picardia - Amanhã estarei novinho em folha. Boa noite. - seus dedos deslizam pela alva pele da perfeita face da castanha, que fecha os olhos, aproveitando ao máximo o calor daquele contato tão sensível.

Grimmjow volta a deitar-se, cerrando enfim seus orbes, para tentar dormir. Mas o que ele queria mesmo era tomar aquela boca rosada para si, encurralar a doce Tenente, e devorá-la como a presa fácil que era… possuir o virginal corpo dela e marcá-la como sua. Porém isso jamais se daria, pois já não era o mesmo de antes… por mais que a tentação de tê-la ali, tão perto, fosse grande, ela era especial… sentiu isso quando seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez nesta noite. Porém, uma coisa ele tinha certeza: de que ela seria sua, e de ninguém mais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sentada em uma espreguiçadeira na beira de uma paradisíaca praia, onde bronzeava sua tez branquíssima com os primeiros raios de sol daquela magnífica manhã, Lisa, com seus caríssimos óculos de sol, protegia seus olhos turquesas da claridade, enquanto um sofisticado chapéu de palha cobria a sua cabeça, que ostentava seus negros cabelos soltos, que eram vagarosamente levados pela brisa fraquinha que ali corria.

Estar deitada ali era como um refrigério… uma sensação muito boa de paz a envolvia, e sem sentir, estava sorrindo à toa… sem motivo algum…

Seus pensamentos estavam longe, quando ouviu uma voz lhe chamar. Era uma voz de criança, a qual nunca tinha ouvido, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe parecia muito familiar.

Sentou-se, e ao tirar os óculos, viu um menininho correndo de braços abertos para si, e este a envolveu em seus pequenos bracinhos, e com um sorriso puro no rosto, a beijou com muito carinho. Ela ficou sem entender o que se passava, mas retribuiu aquele gesto tão desprendido. Olhou para a criança, que tinha os orbes da mesma cor dos seus, mas o restante de suas feições, eram exatamente iguais as de alguém ao qual ela não queria sequer imaginar.

O garotinho, que aparentava ter uns três anos de idade, a olhou com empolgação, e indagou eufórico.

\- Mamãe, o papai falou que vamos passear de barco hoje, é verdade?

Ela arregalou seus orbes e ficou paralisada, sem saber o que dizer… sem saber como reagir ante as palavras daquela criança. Como assim mamãe? Passeio de barco? Papai? De que diabos aquela criaturinha estava falando?

Voltando de sua letargia, ela ia questionar o menino, quando vê uma sombra vindo ao longe. Ela leva as mãos ao alto da testa, para bloquear um pouco a luz do sol que lhe escurecia a vista, e vendo o vulto se aproximar, fica verdadeiramente pasma, estupefata… era ele, Sousuke Aizen, que se achegava, expondo o seu belíssimo corpo, entalhado pelos próprios deuses, vestido somente com uma sunga preta. Carregava uma menina no colo, e esta, que tinha por volta de seis anos de idade, se parecia muito consigo própria, e também lhe sorria alegremente.

O menininho se senta em seu colo, e acena para os dois que estavam vindo, e Lisa quase surta, ali, parada, sem nada entender. Logo Aizen chega, colocando a garotinha no chão, e esta também corre para o colo de sua "mãe", abraçando apertado à Yadomaru, e lhe beijando a face. A morena fica extremamente confusa, pois sentia uma emoção imensa ao abraçar aquelas crianças, ao mesmo tempo que não reconhecia nenhuma delas de lugar algum. Com um sorriso no rosto, e se sentando ao lado da Vizard, o ex-Capitão fala aos pequenos.

\- Sentem-se ali, perto da babá, e façam um grande e bonito castelo de areia para a mãe de vocês, e então, mais tarde, todos iremos passear de barco, ok?

\- Sim papai! - respondem em uníssono, e vão para perto de uma senhorinha que já levava alguns baldes e outro brinquedos de plástico para fazerem o tal castelo.

À sós com Lisa, ele dá um apaixonado beijo nela, que aos poucos, lhe retribui o gesto. Ao cessar o ósculo, ele acaricia seu rosto, e pergunta.

\- É realmente feliz comigo? - a mira detenidamente em seus olhos - Valeu à pena abrir mão de tudo para viver ao meu lado?

Ela ia responder quando de repente tudo escureceu, e ao abrir seus orbes, estava sentada numa cadeira, em seu quarto na 8ª Divisão, de frente ao seu notebook aberto, onde aparentemente dormia debruçada neste. Do lado deste, seu caderninho preto estava com algumas páginas marcadas, e muitas notas de dinheiro jaziam espalhadas por sobre a mesa, que eram os pagamentos das mercadorias que vendia.

Ainda atordoada, lembrou-se que fazia a contabilidade de seus negócios, pois no dia seguinte iria ao Mundo dos Vivos para trazer somente encomendas de roupas femininas, e ao constatar tal fato, sua cabeça doeu bem fraquinho, como das outras vezes em que sonhou com ele.

Porque estava tendo estes malditos sonhos? E porque, a cada dia que se passava, estes ficavam cada vez mais reais?

Saiu daquela cadeira dura e deitou-se em sua cama, onde fechou os olhos e esperou o sono vir, coisa que não demorou muito a acontecer, pois estava verdadeiramente estafada.

Foi melhor assim, pois não aguentava mais pensar, refletir… sua vida virou um caos, e o único culpado por isso era ele: Sousuke Aizen!

Continua…

Notas Finais

Bem, sintam-se à vontade para deixarem suas impressões qto à história, pois a opinião de vcs é muito importante para mim!

Obrigada aos que apoiam a fic, mil bjos e até sexta!


End file.
